La Narles
by Fatima H
Summary: Harry Potter gets a gift in his sixteenth birthday, from an unknown person. He feel himself driven to this gift and can't let it go. who is this person? and what will Harry do with this mysterious gift? it's a nice story, please R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Happy Birthday

Private Drive was very quiet; people were in their homes, safe and asleep. The clock ticked midnight and Harry sat up on his bed. He was lying on it and was thinking about the tragedy that happened a couple of months ago, right in the middle of the ministry of magic. He couldn't sleep at all, his mind was buzzing with thoughts and memories he couldn't bare to remember. He opened his bedside lamp and took a book that was lying on the floor, _Potions. _He hated that subject, maybe he would have liked it, if the teacher wasn't a black haired, hook-nosed professor, who hated Harry beginning with his face that looks like his father, to the thunder-like scar on his forehead. He sighed deeply and headed to his closet throwing his book aside.

The closet was a catastrophe; he didn't have time to clean his room. He lifted his shirt from the floor and threw it into the closet. He went to the window and looked out of it at the deserted streets.

Then he looked at the sky, it was empty except for some birds, whispering in the trees nearby, trying to go to sleep, just like him, with no success. As he was about to turn and head back to his bed, he saw something flying in the sky. He thought it might be just some other bird, but it wasn't a bird, though it was covered in feathers. Harry didn't know what to do; it was heading towards the window. Then when it arrived, it flew swiftly inside, and Harry backed off towards the wall. It _was_ a bird, a big one. It has the colors black and gold, and its tail was long and yellowish. And above its head, it had a golden mane. Harry was so confused; he has never seen anything like it. The bird was just sitting there, like it was expecting something. And then Harry saw it, tied to his leg, was a small, rapped parcel. Harry leaned forward and untied the parcel form its leg. It was light and Harry was eager to open it, he felt that it was something really good. His hand went towards the edge, and he was unwrapping the parcel. Inside, there was a small box and a note tied to it. He pulled the note and opened it:

**I hope you like the gift, and I wish you a**

**Happy Birthday**

**I hope we will meet soon**

**IP**

Harry was really confused. His birthday was just at this moment, who would have sent him a gift in the exact moment?

"IP" Harry whispered, "Who could it be?"

The thought was interrupted by the bird, which, as soon as Harry finished reading the note, flew into the night sky. Now, Harry noticed one large owl flying towards the window, and another one, much smaller than the first one, was flying next to it. Harry decided that he'll open the box as soon as he finishes with Ron and Hermione's gifts. The two owls landed on the bed and Harry took the two parcels form them. The first one that was brought by the large owl, was from Hermione.

**Dear Harry,**

**I hope you're doing great. I don't know if you got Ron's letter, but he invited**

**Me and you to his house. I hope you could come; it's going to be fun.**

**And I hope you like the gift.**

**Hermione**

Harry was so happy about this news, that he sat looking at the letter, and then he put it aside and took his gift. She had brought him a book about the records of catching the Snitch in history. He knew Hermione well, and he knew that her gift would be of this sort, but he was happy nonetheless. He grabbed Ron's letter and read:

Dear Harry,

I hope you're ok with those relatives of yours.

I don't know if Hermione told you, but she and you are invited to come to

My home, mom said it's ok.

I hope you like my gift and I hope you're ok.

Ron

Harry opened the parcel and saw a pair of Quidditch gloves for hand protection. He felt really great at that moment that he forgot all about the mysterious letter he had previously. He put all of his stuff aside and went to sleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inside The Box

Harry woke up early the next day and gathered all his robes and books in the trunk. He was so eager for this afternoon; Mr. Weasley was going to take him from the Dursleys at last. When he came, Harry actually ran to him and entered the car with his trunk very quickly. "HarryHello Harry" Mr. Weasley said, "how are your…" but Harry wanted to get out of here as fast as he could that he stopped Mr. Weasley from talking and said, "can we go first?" "Sure Harry" Mr. Weasley said, and he drove on. They talked for a long time about the holiday and Harry heard Mr. Weasley's stories in the ministry of magic. Time passed until they arrived to the Burrow. Harry was so happy and filled with joy that he ran towards the house as fast as he could, with his trunk hitting the ground so hard, that it was almost going to break into two. "RON" Harry said, seeing Ron getting out of the house. "HARRY MATE" Ron said, running. They shook hands and then both went inside the house. Hermione was sitting on the kitchen's table and was eating some sweets. "Harry" she shrieked with delight. She ran and hugged him, he choked for a moment but then she released him. "Hi Hermione, how do you do?" he asked her, smiling. "Fine, how about you?" she said, panting, her eyes wide. "I'm fine too, thanks for your gifts" he said, looking at Ron and Hermione and smiling.

They all sat on the table and ate some sweets. "Hi Harry" Ginny said, entering the kitchen and smiling at Harry. "Hi Ginny" Harry said, smiling too. Everyone came to the kitchen afterwards, Fred, George and Mrs. Weasley. Harry was talking to everyone, he thought that there was nothing that will dampen his spirits, but something in his heart told him that he was missing something. He couldn't know what it was but it kept him busy.

The time passed and night came. They were all eating dinner, and everyone was happy and relaxed. When they finished dinner, Mrs. Weasley ordered them all to sleep. They all wanted to stay, but she said that they all needed some rest. "Good night" she said, waving at them all, as they headed up stairs. "Good night" Hermione and Ginny said, and they went to their room. "Good night" Harry and Ron said to Fred and George as the four of them went to their rooms.

The night was so quiet; the air that was coming from the window was a sweet breeze on the face. Ron climbed onto his bed silently, and then he turned to look at Harry, who was just lying on bed too, and said. "Good night". There was silence and none of them spook. And then Harry knew what was bothering him all day. He had completely forgotten about the note and the other gift. He jumped so quickly out of bed that Ron jumped on his bed too. "Harry you scared me…what is it?" he said, in the dark. "I have to go downstairs" Harry said, heading towards the door, "I forgot my trunk there". It was true, Mrs. Weasley said that she'll be bringing his trunk to him after dinner, but she forgot. "I'll come and help…" Ron said, getting up, "I'm not tired or anything" he came towards Harry, but Harry said, "no…I don't need help…I'll get it myself" he headed out of the room and closed the door behind him, before Ron could say another word. He tiptoed downstairs and heard Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley's voices coming from the kitchen. "Do you know him?" Mrs. Weasley was saying. "Oh, you mean that Boardman, no I don't know him, he asked about that department of his…" Mr.Weasley said, "Yeah, sports right?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "Yeah, he's in that new sports department" Harry didn't want to interrupt them, but he had to get his trunk, he was dying just to know what was that gift. "Yeah and then he said to me that brooms don't matter…" but Mr.Weasley stopped. Harry entered the kitchen at that moment. "Oh, Harry dear, what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking worried. "Oh, it's just that…I want my trunk" Harry said, pointing at his trunk at the far side of the kitchen. "Oh, I'm sorry dear, why didn't you remind me of it" she said, heading towards it. "Harry, are you alright?" Mr.Weasley asked, "You look a bit nervous" he said, looking at Harry. Harry was shaking his foot, back and forth and he was twisting his fingers with his hand. "Yeah, I'm fine…it's nothing" but Harry wanted the trunk so badly, the eagerness was too much that it was unbearable. He couldn't wait any longer; he dashed at his trunk and snatched it from Mrs. Weasley hands. "I'll take it from here…thanks" he dragged the trunk upstairs; it was making too much noise. "Harry, wait" Mr.Weasley said, going after Harry. "I'll take it with…" but Harry said, "no…it's ok…I'll take it from here alone" he dragged the trunk quickly upstairs, and arrived at their room. He opened the door and dragged the trunk inside, closing it behind him. "What was all that noise?" Ron asked, frowning. "I'm sorry…" Harry went quickly to his bed and threw the trunk on the floor next to it. "Well, goodnight then" Ron said, yawning hugely. "Goodnight" Harry said. Ron rolled on the other side and slept immediately. Harry on the other hand, sat up straight and opened his trunk. There, inside it, was the parcel that NP had sent. Harry took the note again and read. _I hope we meet soon, _he thought, looking down at the note, _what's that suppose to mean? _He reached down in his trunk and lifted the parcel and unwrapped it, there was a small, light box inside. His hands were shaking and he couldn't help but feel the excitement burst through him. He felt that this gift will be the best, ever.

The box was engraved with very beautiful symbols, and in the middle, there was a small, blue diamond that suited the dark, blue box in his hand. He reached two fingers towards it and lifted the lid.

There, inside the box, was a ring. Harry was so entranced in a moment of silence as he looked down at the beautiful ring that he didn't hear the knock on the door until it came again, a little louder. He quickly closed the lid and put the box inside the trunk once more, and closed the lid of the trunk. "Yeah" he said, heading towards the door. "What's going on?" Ron said, as he woke up once more. Harry didn't answer, but he opened the door and saw Mrs. Weasley standing there. "Oh, Harry…you're up…Ron I'm sorry that I woke you up" she said. Ron nodded and went back to sleep. "Harry dear…why are you still awake?" she asked him, frowning. "I couldn't sleep Mrs. Weasley" he answered, but he wasn't with her, his mind was still on the ring that he had found. He was thinking about it and the nervousness came back on him. He twisted his hands and his leg began to rock back and forth. "Are you…?" Mrs. Weasley began, but Harry cut across her. "I'm fine…thank you Mrs. Weasley" he said, looking at the trunk behind him. "Well, then I'll leave you to sleep" she said, uncertainly. "Yeah…goodnight" he said, and he closed the door quickly. He thought that what he did just now was a bit rude, letting her say her Goodnight and all, but he couldn't help it. He went back to his bed, wanting to open the trunk once more, when Ron spook out of the dark, "I don't think I'll have much sleep this night…." His voice sounded accusing. Harry wanted to ignore that comment from Ron, but he felt that that was wrong. _I think I'll just see this in the morning, _he thought, as he slept on the bed. _Tomorrow I'll have plenty of time…so I could learn more about my mysterious ring. _And with that in mind, he slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It Hurts

Harry woke up the next morning, feeling better than last night. He and Ron went down to the kitchen. "Is Hermione still asleep?" Ron asked, frowning. "Oh, no…there they are" Mrs. Weasley said. Harry looked around and saw Ginny and Hermione coming down from the stairs. "Good morning" Hermione said, while yawning at the same time. "What's wrong?" Ron asked her, "why are so tired?" "Nothing" she said, "haven't got enough sleep last night". "Why?" Harry asked her. "well, I had difficulties sleeping when I went upstairs, but after an hour, I finally slept…but unfortunately…a big noise came from the hall out the room, and…this time…well, let's just say that it was really difficult the second time" she shrugged, and went to the bathroom. Ginny was looking at Harry, frowning. "What's up with you?" he said to her, frowning too. "Oh, what have you been doing last night?" she asked him, her frown deepening. "Me? Oh, nothing…it's just the trunk…you see I forgot it downstairs and I had to get it up" he smiled at her, but she looked annoyed. "Did you _have _to bring it at that time?" she said, and then she went after Hermione to the bathroom. Now that Harry thought about it, he really didn't have to bring it upstairs at that time. "Sorry" he said, to no one in particular. "It's ok mate" Ron said, patting Harry on the back.

Breakfast went quite good, everybody was angry about the noise, but it was all peaceful and good. "Harry dear…are you alright today? Better than last night?" Mrs. Weasley asked, in the middle of silence. "Yeah…I'm fine…I…I'm ok" Harry said, as he remembered the ring and his gift that he had two nights earlier. "You look troubled" Ginny said, looking worried. "No…I'm…just fine" Harry said, wanting to get off the table and go to his room, so he could see the ring more closely. And without another word, he got up from the table. He was just heading towards the stairs when Mrs. Weasley said, "Harry…where are you going?" she was frowning at him. "I remembered just now…I have to do something…in the room" he headed quickly before anyone else spoke, and entered the room. It was empty, that's because everyone was downstairs.

He went to his trunk and opened it. There it was again, the box with the diamonds. He carefully opened the lid, and saw the ring again. He was a bit nervous, and was hesitating. But nonetheless, he took the ring and put it on his right hand, in the middle finger. For a moment, nothing happened, but then Harry started to feel warmth in his hand, like the ring belonged there, and it just got back home. "Wow" Harry whispered, astonished at what he was feeling at this moment. And then he saw the ring from a close aspect. It looked very old, and it had a glow to it that Harry never seen before. There on top of the ring was a stone-snake, it was dark green, and it has eyes that had a greenish glow to them. Harry felt scared and amused at the sight of the snake. He looked at it, as though the snake was alive. And then he noticed markings around the snake, he couldn't understand them, and as he looked more closely at the snake, it looked that the ring could be opened, just like a locket with a picture inside it. Harry reached for the snake, and tried to open the ring, but with no luck. "If I could only recognize the initials…" he whispered, as he looked at the note, lying inside the trunk. He heard footsteps coming from outside. He had to keep the ring a secret, even from Ron and Hermione; he thought that Hermione wouldn't think that it would be safe to keep it. He was taking it off, but there was a problem, it couldn't be taken off! The footsteps came nearer and nearer, and Harry heard Ron and Hermione's voices getting close. He didn't know what to do; he thought that butter might help him to take this ring off. But now there was no butter around. He used the only thing that might help. He saw clothing nearby that he didn't wear, he covered his hands with it, as though there were bandages. Ron and Hermione entered the room as Harry was closing the lid of his trunk shut. "Harry" Hermione said, and then she noticed his hand. "What's wrong with your hand, Harry?" she asked, looking at him. "I…I accidentally shut the trunk on it, it hurts, but this clothing helps ease the pain a bit" he thought that this lie was the best, she couldn't say no to it, and he didn't lie hundred percent, he felt some pain now. He moaned as the pain became intense. "Harry, are you ok?" Ron asked, frowning at Harry. "I'm…uh…I'm fine" he replied, as the pain became unbearable. "Well…why don't you go downstairs, Mrs. Weasley will put some ice on it, and you'll feel better" Hermione said, taking Harry towards the door. "Go". Harry still didn't want anyone to see the ring, so he thought he will put ice by himself. He ran downstairs and saw Mrs. Weasley and Mr.Weasley sitting with Fred, Ginny and George on the table. Harry ran to the sink and took off the clothing. His hand was normal, but it was red as though it was burned. Harry felt his hand under the cold water that was pouring out of the sink, it was quit warm, but he felt better. But then he noticed something that made him shocked. The water was pouring on his whole hand, but it didn't touch the ring at all, and as Harry touched the ring, it was as dry as before. "Harry" Mrs. Weasley was calling him from the table, "are you ok?" she said, and Harry heard her getting up from the table. "What's wrong?" She asked, coming near him. "nothing Mrs. Weasley" Harry said, covering his wet hand with the clothing, "I'm fine" he ran from the kitchen as fast as he could before Mrs. Weasley would ask to help.

He headed towards the room quickly and entered. He saw Ron and Hermione playing chess. "Oh, Harry, are you ok? Do you feel better?" Hermione said, as Ron was telling his king to make the next move, which took Hermione's queen out on the board. "I'm ok" Harry said, honestly. "oh no" Hermione turned and saw the shattered pieces of her queen. "I'll never beat you Ron, not in my entire life…at least not in this game" she said, moving her knight for the next move. Harry sat on his bed and opened his trunk, nothing changed, the box was on the same place. Harry looked at his hand, which was now back to normal. _How can I open the lid? _He wondered. He knew that what happened was because of his attempt at finding what was inside; the ring has some kind of protection against thieves and water. _Maybe it'll open with some kind of password_, he thought, looking around for an answer, but none came. "Oh my…is that…?" Hermione had seen the box inside the trunk, and now Harry was in trouble. "Harry, where did you get that?" Ron asked, looking wide eyed at the box, "do you know how much money you have to pay to get such a thing?" he said, not taking his eyes off the box. "But it's empty" Hermione said, frowning at Harry, "what was inside?" she asked him, taking the box from the trunk and looking at it. "Er…there was…something" he said, _what kind of an answer is that? _He thought, _what a stupid answer. _"What?" Hermione asked again, still looking at the box. "Well…I had a gift from…a gift for my birthday, you know" he said quickly. "Oh, and who sent it?" Ron asked, looking at the box too. Now Harry was so in trouble, _what am I supposed to tell them? _He thought, as the silence continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Who Sent It?

"Who sent it, Harry?" Hermione asked, now looking at Harry. "I…I can't say" he said at last, after a long silence, he didn't know what else to say. "What? What do you mean?" Ron asked, frowning and looking at Harry too. Harry was now annoyed, _can't they let the matter go? _He thought. "I can't really tell you…it is kind of secret, so…" he said, as Ron and Hermione looked annoyed. They don't like it when Harry keeps secrets from them. They both sat looking at him, and he returned their look. "Well…alright then, you could keep it" Hermione said, looking defeated, but Ron was still determined to take the information out of Harry. "I saw you last night" he suddenly said, "I saw you putting something on your hand, but I couldn't see what it was…I thought that you'll tell us today…but…" he stopped and looked down at the floor. "That's why you're hiding your hand" Hermione said, looking angry at Harry. "No…I really felt pain in it" Harry said, defensively. "Why? Did you really have that accident that told me about?" she asked, frowning. "I…well…I didn't have the accident" he said, looking at her and Ron in the eye, "I didn't want to tell you about it…but I…I guess that I don't really have another choice" Harry said it, defeated. He took a deep sigh and said, "I was trying to hide a ring" he said, taking the clothing off his hand. "I wanted to hide it because I didn't think that you two are going to let me keep it..." he looked at them, both were shocked at the sight of the ring on Harry's hand. "Why did you think that?" Ron said to him, frowning. "Because" Harry began, "I…I don't even know who sent it" he finished, puzzled. "You _what_?" Hermione said, looking frightened, "how could you accept a gift without knowing who sent it?" she looked so scared and worried. "Don't worry…the ring is safe…except when it burned my hand…" he laughed sarcastically. "_What? _You mean the pain you had was from the ring" Hermione looked angry again. Now that she mentioned that, he felt the pain again and he moaned. "What?" Ron said, worried. "I…I felt the pain again" Harry moaned, as his fingers throbbed. "I have to go" he said, and he ran towards the door in pain. "Harry wait" Hermione said, running after him, Ron followed her. Harry looked from up the stairs and saw the kitchen empty. He then ran to the sink and after seconds he felt the cold water pouring down his hand and he felt better. "Harry…" Hermione and Ron arrived to him, "are you ok?" she asked. "I'm…I'm better" he said, looking down at his red hand, and sighed. "What happened mate?" Ron asked, looking at Harry's hand. "I…Hermione don't mention anything about the ring…ok?" he said, looking threateningly at Hermione. "I won't" she said, frowning. "What happened?" she asked. "The ring has…well, it has some kind of protection, so I think I did something wrong and it protected itself against me" Harry said, looking up at Ron, "I thought that it might be opened by a password…or spell maybe, and I just don't know how". "Open it?" Hermione asked, "How could you open a ring?" she said, frowning and looking more closely at the ring. And then as she looked at it, she knew what Harry meant. "so, how are you going to open it?" Ron asked. "Well, I'll think about it tonight" Harry replied, smiling. "Alright, but don't make any loud noises" Hermione said, and with that she left them and went upstairs again. The day passed, Harry didn't feel any pain as long as Ron and Hermione never mention it. They all helped Mrs. Weasley make dinner; they played chess from now and then. Harry felt more relaxed now, he didn't feel nervous or so longing for the ring like before, maybe because he got a grip on himself, or maybe…maybe because he's wearing the ring. Night came, and Harry, Ron and Hermione felt tired from the day, they have just been cleaning the hall for Mrs. Weasley, it was so tiring. Hermione said goodnight and went after Ginny into their room, Ron and Harry went into their room too. "So…" Ron said, as he entered and sat on his bed, "are you going to check the ring more tonight?" he asked, looking at Harry. "Yeah…I should" Harry said, changing into something clean. Ron was silent then, Harry thought that he won't speak, but then he whispered before he slept, "Good luck". Harry wished that he'll have more luck with the ring tonight.



The girl sat on her bed and watched the birds sitting in their nests above each tree. The sky was pure and blue; she looked at the huge sea that was making a cold breeze rush through her long hair and whisper in her ears. _Everything is going well, _she thought, _nothing could disturb this night. _The air was so cold in here, it never changed. She spent her life in here, but she never felt that it was her home, her real home…after all it isn't. She wondered if Harry had got the letter, and got her gift, and she hoped from all her heart that he would like it. She knew that he won't recognize the initials, he didn't even meet her, but she hopes that it would be soon…once she got a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Painting

Hermione was telling Harry to let go of the ring all day, and not to keep it, no matter how many times Harry told her, she still doesn't understand that he can't take the ring off. "How am I supposed to know that it would glue to my finger?" he said, defensively. "You should have known better Harry, you should have checked it before wearing it" she would always say in response. "I told you…" Harry said to her, "I'll study the ring very well tonight, so don't push it any more".

Now, it was ten o'clock in the evening, and Harry and the others were eating dinner. Harry wanted to start his study right now, but the problem is that Mrs. Weasley would think that there's something wrong, because it would be the third time that Harry would want to leave dinner. "Is there something wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, in the past few hours, she's been trying to make Harry speak to Mr. Weasley about the ring. "_No_… Hermione, I fine _thank you_" he answered, looking angrily at her; she frowned and went back to her food. Ron looked at Harry and pointed his head towards the stairs, Harry nodded. This was the sign to go upstairs. He got up from the table and headed quickly towards the stairs, and went to Ron's room. It was dark in there; Harry opened the lamp in its lowest amount. He sat down and looked at his ring. "I'm going to get you…I'll work you out…I will" he told the ring, nodding. He began to think quietly. "You have a snake on top of you…how can you help?" he asked, looking at the snake closely. He spent the next hour pondering, _how could a snake help?_ _How could it help to open the ring? _He was beginning to get bored, when it hit him. He sat up straight, his eyes wide open. "Wait a minute" he said, looking at the snake, "you are supposed to stay sealed for everyone…except me" he said, "because it's my gift…I should know the password……I should know the way to open you" he said. His heart was racing now, he was so excited. "And who better than me…who is better than me to open you…no one" he looked at the snake hungrily…as though expecting something to happen. Suddenly Harry felt a strong well to speak to the snake…to say something. His mouth opened slightly…and the words came out of it. "Open up" he heard himself say it, but he knew it was said in a different way.

And to his amazement, the snake glowed bright green, the light blinding him, and Harry saw it slithering, and it was forming a full circle around the ring. And as soon as the tail touched the tip of its face, the lid of the ring opened slowly…and slowly. Harry was breathing fast, he couldn't believe it, he did it.

"Who do you think had sent the ring?" Hermione asked Ron. "I don't have any idea" he replied, frowning. He and Hermione were sitting on the table and drinking cold lemon juice, the others finished their dinner and went to their room, the living room was empty. "Do you think Harry should keep the ring?" she asked. "No…and yes…I mean we don't even know what it does…It might be some use for Harry" Ron answered. There was silence…and then they heard footsteps coming from the stairs, and they saw Harry come into view. "Harry" Hermione said, jumping to her foot, Ron stood up, "so?" he asked, looking at Harry. Harry looked stunned…his face was shocked and surprised. "I……I did it" he said, somewhat with difficulty. Ron's mouth fell open; Hermione stood there, her eyes wide. Then Harry came over to them and took some lemon juice too and drank, it made him feel relaxed. "So? Did you...I mean…what was inside?" Hermione said, as she and Ron sat back on the table with Harry. "Well……the lid opened, and there was…as I expected…a picture" he said, "a small painting more like it". "And?" Ron said, the eagerness etched in his face. "It's a girl" Harry said for a start. "A girl?" Ron repeated, "I didn't expect that" he said, Hermione frowned at him, and then said to Harry, "Can we see it?" Harry thought for a moment, and then he hissed something…and the snake moved. "What the…?" Ron said, astonished. Hermione looking at the snake, as it circled the ring and the lid opened. She and Ron leaned forward, as they peered inside the ring. Hermione gasped at the picture, as Ron's mouth fell open again. "This girl looks familiar" she said in a whisper, looking at the picture, her eyes narrowing. The girl inside was beautiful, she had long, black hair, and light brown eyes, there was sadness in her face, and Harry saw that she was wearing a fur coat. "Do you know her Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up at him. "No…I never saw her before" he said, frowning. "What did the note say again?" she asked, "oh…it said that she hopes we'll meet soon" he answered, looking back at the girl. "Wait…how did you open the ring?" Hermione asked. "Will isn't it obvious…a snake?" he said, looking at them both for an answer. "Wait a minute..." said Ron, "you mean…no way…Parseltongue" he said in disbelieve, as Hermione gasped. "You spoke to the snake?" she said, horrified. "Yeah" said Harry, nodding. The three of them sat there in silence, the lemon juice stood aside, forgotten, as they looked at the painting of the girl inside the ring.

After 4 hours of sitting and telling the story again, Harry was fed up, he went upstairs, leaving Ron and Hermione trying to figure out the initials, and entered the room closing the door as he did. He sat on the bed, "I want to know more about you" he hissed to the snake, looking at it, as though expecting an answer, "I think that Hogwarts has many books, and there must be something mentioned in one of them…" no answer came from the snake like before. "but…" he sighed, lying on the bed and continued talking to it, "the school is so far from now, and if only I could go there tomorrow and break into the library, running towards the books" he laughed at the thought, what would Hermione think if she saw him tumbling inside the library and heading to the books, she'll think he'd gone mad…or she'll probably race him to the books. He laughed again at the thought, as he went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Time To Go To Hogwarts

"COEM ON BOYS, HERMIONE, RON, HARRY, LET'S GO, HURRY UP" Mrs. Weasley was shouting all over the house, it's surprising that it didn't come tumbling down. "Alright mom, stop shouting" Ron shouted back at his mother from the stairs, "HARRY, WAKE UP" he screamed, turning to Harry. "What?" Harry yawned, "What's going on?" He opened his eyes slightly, and looked around. Ron was running across the room, his hands reaching out in midair for his socks at the far end of the room, and as he ran, his legs caught up with his trunk and he came crumbling on the floor, shaking the room a bit. "Ron mate, are you ok?" Harry shouted, above the commotion that was happening downstairs. "Yeah" Ron said, "I got it"  
he said, holding up his sock. He got up and went to his trunk and threw the sock inside it. "Oh God…" he moaned, looking at Harry. "What?" Harry asked, frowning. "I couldn't fine its pair" Ron said, he sat on the floor, putting his head in his hands and moaning. "Ron, isn't that you other sock?" Harry said, pointing at the one sock that Ron was wearing in his foot. "Oh…" Ron said, looking embarrassed and reddening in the cheeks. "GUYS…WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Hermione entered, looking frantic, then she spotted Harry, who was still on the bed, wearing his pajamas, and she almost fainted, but then she breathed deep, and said, "Harry…could you give me a reasonable reason of why are you still sitting on your bed, and your trunk is unpacked, when it is nearly ten in the morning and there's no hope in reaching the station in the right time?" she asked, keeping herself calm, but she's on the edge of bursting from the anger that was inside her. Harry was so scared of Hermione right now, he had never seen her like this before, he was actually terrified. He got up so quickly that he toppled on the floor and hit his nose, but he got up quickly again, and headed to his trunk, throwing things inside randomly. Hermione waited to check for a minute, then they heard her heading downstairs quickly. "What's going on?" Harry said, still packing, but looking at Ron. "What do you mean?" Ron said, frowning at him. Harry went to look for his books and found them on the floor, under Ron's bed; he held them and went back to Ron. "What do you mean?" Ron asked again, looking at Harry as he came back. "I mean, why are we packing? What's going on?" Harry asked, annoyed from Ron. "Are you kidding, we're going to Hogwarts, of course" at that, Harry froze in his place and dropped the books. "What?" he whispered, looking wide-eyed at Ron. "You're ok?" Ron asked, looking at Harry closely. "What do you mean 'going to Hogwarts'?" Harry asked, sitting next to Ron and looking at him, "is this some kind of a joke?" Ron looked at Harry as though he was mad, "you better continue packing, because we'll never go to Hogwarts if we delayed" Ron said, looking at his watch. Harry continued packing his things, but he wasn't focusing. He had just remembered last night, or what used to be last night. _Did the ring…? _He stopped in mid-thought, not believing it; he looked down at the ring. _Did it…did it heard me?_ He thought, scared at the idea. But apparently it's true, he was right here, packing things up, and soon he'll be heading to Hogwarts. He was excited that he discovered something about the ring, but the thought made him shudder, to think that the ring would do anything for him…just if Harry asked it. "HURRY UP" came the shout of Hermione again from downstairs, they finished packing, Harry changed his clothes, and they went downstairs, Ron with his trunk and Pig on the other hand, and Harry with his trunk with Hedwig on the other hand. "Why are we still 'going' to Hogwarts?..." asked Ron for the room, "I mean…what's the point of going to the station…when there's no train to get aboard" Harry thought that Ron had a good point, because as he looked t at his watch, it said 11:01. That means that they'll _never _catch up with the rain. He looked around, expecting Hermione to shout at them more for being late and not getting quick in packing. But as he and Ron looked around, they saw Hermione sitting on the floor, her trunk right beside her, and she was…crying silently. "Hermione" Ron said, dropping his trunk and Pig on the floor, and heading towards her, Harry behind him. "It's not worth crying" Ron said to her, giving her a napkin. Harry thought that the last person that would give Hermione a cheer up was Ron, and hopping not to turn into a fight. But as he looked, he saw Hermione lift her head up, and there was a smile on her face as she looked at Ron. "thanks Ron" she said, even Ron was surprised as she got up and brushed her tears away, "I'm really stupid for crying" she said, "no you're not" Harry and Ron both said at the same time, the three of them laughed at that. Then Mrs. Weasley came from the living room and said, "Arthur is taking you to the station, there will be a special car that will take you to Hogwarts instead of the train" they all went to the door and out of the house. Mr. Weasley was waiting for them next to a black car he had rent form the ministry. "Come on boys, Hermione, get in the car" he said, as the three of them (plus Ginny", who had just came, her eyes were puffed" and entered the car. As Mr. Weasley was driving, they all turned to Mrs. Weasley who was outside, and waved at her. As the car moved quickly, heading towards the station, Ginny turned to them, her eyes almost close from tiredness, and said, "good morning".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I'm Being Smacked

Mr. Weasley drove for a whole hour, in the fastest speed he could drive in. They endured all the shaking and bumping until finally they arrived at the station. There were muggles in there, some of them still heading towards their jobs. "Come on everyone" Mr.Weasley called above the noise, "let's go". Harry was just thinking 'to where?' when he saw Mr. Weasley pointing at the barrier between eight and nine. "Why are we going that way, dad?" asked Ginny, who looked awake more than before. But Mr.Weasley didn't answer, he just ushered them to the barrier, he then said something to Hermione and Ginny, who were ahead of Ron and Harry, and next second they were running towards the barrier, and they easily slipped in-between the barrier. Harry saw that just like platform nine and three quarters, muggles didn't notice the disappearance of them, Ron did the same as Hermione and Ginny, and ran towards the barrier, he slipped the same way. Mr. Weasley ushered Harry, who was the last, Harry felt awkward running into a different platform, but he did anyway, and he didn't hit the barrier, he went to other side and found Ron, Ginny and Hermione standing and looking around. The area was empty from a steamy-train, students or even people. "Come on, Hurry up" Mr. Weasley said as soon as he appeared next to Harry. They walked in the empty place and then sat on benches at either side of the place. Harry sat there with the others for about twenty minutes; Mr. Weasley was pacing up and down, and looking at the far end of the hall from time to time. Nothing happened, Harry lost track of time, the others were looking tiredly around, and Ginny was actually sleeping on Harry's shoulder. Suddenly, when Harry's eyes were closing slowly on Ron's shoulder, Mr. Weasley called to them, "come on, the car came at last". They all woke up from there daze and stood looking at where Mr. Weasley was looking. There, at the far space, a light came, car lights. And then a dark blue car stood just right in front of them, it looked like a rocket, but there's gas instead of fire. They all got in (it was very tight and they were all crammed inside), and Harry saw the driver, who was wearing dark blue, from top to down, was talking to Mr. Weasley. The car door snapped shut by itself, and Harry saw Mr. Weasley waving at them. "Your dad is not coming with us?" Harry asked Ron, frowning. "Oh no…he told me that the…er…driver will take us there and go straight to the ministry afterwards" Ron was waving back at his father and talking. "But…" Harry said, "When did he tell you that?" Ron waved the last time and then turned to Harry, "when you were a sleep on my shoulder," he said, smiling. Before Harry could wonder when did he have time to sleep, the car started in motion. Harry felt as if he _was_ in a rocket, the speed was unbelievable, they were almost flying. Harry's face was smacked by the air that was coming from nowhere. He turned his head with difficulty, and the air slapped him on the cheeks, craning his neck behind. He heard screaming and shouting all around him, he looked and saw Ron and Ginny talking normally (shouting is more like it) about something. "RON" Harry screamed, as the air entered his mouth and his voice was gone, because he tried to speak to Ron with no success. It was as if he was being slapped once, twice, three times, none stop. "ROOOON" he shouted again, his lungs were filled with air, and his eyes were wide open from it. Ron turned and shouted at Harry, "DON'T WORRY, IT'S A MAGICAL CAR THAT GOES AT A VERY HUGE SPEED…", "YEAH, I NOTICED" Harry shouted over to Ron, he looked at Harry, his head was hitting the window behind him. There was no space to breath; yet, there was too much air to breath. Ron wanted to continue chatting with Harry, but as soon as he opened his mouth, he coughed loudly, _the air must have entered his lungs too, _thought Harry, as he turned his head on the other side (with difficulty again) and looked at Ginny. "HI HARRY" she shouted at him, smiling wide, she was just extending her hand to him, but the force of the air changed its destination, and soon Harry was smacked yet again, this time for real. "I'M SORRY HARRY…I'M SORRY" she was shouting, as everyone was trying to crane their necks with all their strength to look at what happened, Hermione, who was on the other side of the seat, had no chance to see anything. "WHAT'S GOIND ON?" the driver shouted above all the noise, it sounded like he was annoyed. "NOTHING" they all said together, as they whacked their necks in an attempt to look at the driver. The rest of the journey went 'safe' as they all hold their hands down, and their heads at one direction. Until, to their surprise, they noticed that the car was slowing down, and that meant something. When at last it stopped, they looked outside and they were all happy, as they got out of the car. They all stood, as the car drove off to the distance, they watched a wonderful thing in front of their eyes, they thought they were never going tom make it out of the car safe, but here they are, looking happily and in relief at the huge gates and turrets of Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A White Dream

The four of them went to the direction of the main gate; no one spoke on the way. They arrived to the castle and Harry tried to open the gate, but it didn't move. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked Harry, looking at the gate. "It's not opening," he said, putting all his weight on it, without any success. "Try to call someone" Ron suggested, "I don't think someone is out here…the feast must have started right now" Harry replied, and as he said that, four stomachs moaned from hunger. "Just shout something ok?" Ginny said, holding her stomach. "What am I supposed to shout?" Harry said, annoyed. "Oh come on" Hermione said, "we're dying in here" she said. Then Ron had the courage to shout, "HELLO…HELLO, CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" the words echoed in the silent night, they all stood as the air went pass them. "I think we should find another way in…I'm sure there's one" Ginny said, moving to the side a little, and looking. "Hey…" Ron suddenly said, "how about going to Hagrid's hut, he might be in there" they all looked at him, "I don't think he'll miss the feast Ron," Harry said. "Well…" Ron continued, "Maybe he noticed we were missing, and tried to look for us…or wait for us in there". They all stood, pondering what he just said, but they didn't have another choice, they went to the direction of Hagrid's hut. As they saw the cabin, lights came from it, "hey, he's there" Ginny said, and without another word, they all ran as fast as they could towards Hagrid's hut, with their trunks and cages. As they arrived, Harry went ahead and knocked. There was no answer; he knocked again, a little louder. "Who is it?" came a voice from inside. "HAGRID…IT'S US" Harry shouted through the door. There was the sound of someone getting up and they heard the footsteps coming near the door, and after a second, the door swung open. "Hagrid" Harry greeted their 'giant' friend. "hello Harry…what're you all doing here?" he asked, yawning hugely. "Can we come in?" Harry said, Hagrid ushered them inside and they all entered. "What's wrong Hagrid…why aren't you at the feast?" Harry asked, looking up at Hagrid. "Oh…I had a lot of drink last night…so I had a headache and thought I'll take a nap" he sat on the bed, and looked at them all. "Why aren't you at the feast?" he asked them, "well…" Harry began, "we missed the train…and a ministry car brought us here…but the doors were locked" "oh…you didn't expect the gate to be open?" Hagrid laughed at them. "Well…" Ginny said, "We thought that someone might be waiting for us" Hagrid stood up, "I'll take you there…come on" he walked and they all followed him.

After walking for a long time, they all finally got to the huge gate again. Hagrid pulled out his wand and waved it a little in the air, there was nothing. They waited for a whole minute, then Harry opened his mouth to say 'what was that?' when the gates started to open slowly for them. After another minute, the doors were wide open, and they all entered the castle.

The lights were all let up, but when they arrived to the great hall, there was silence. "Why is it silent in there?" Ron asked, pointing to the great hall. "you are so late for school" Hagrid said, "I'm afraid you missed the feast." Ron groaned, "but I'm starving" he said, looking at Hagrid in disbelieve. "well…you could always go to the kitchens" Hagrid said, winking at Ron, and then he said, "I'll leave you all here then…goodnight" and he walked towards the doors and out of sight. "Let's go" Ron said, "We have to eat something before sleep". No one said no, they all followed Ron to the direction of the kitchens.

After some minutes, they stood facing the painting of the fruit basket. Ron walked forward and tickled the banana, it giggled and a door swung open in its place. They all stumbled inside when they smelled the food. "Excuse me…we need some food over here" Ron said, as every house elf turned to see him. After some silence, they all jumped, and as one ran and brought a tray full of food. "Thanks" Hermione said, to all of them. "you're welcome, lady" a house elf squeaked, and then they all went to their work again. Ron was already eating, stuffing food in every corner in his mouth that he could reach. "Ron" Hermione said, looking disgusted. "ot…ant anwan et er" Ron answered. But Harry saw a question mark over Hermione's head.

They all ate some food, thanked the house elves (or at least Hermione did) and got out of the kitchens, heading back to their common rooms. "I wonder who our new defense against the dark arts teacher is?" Harry wondered aloud, they all nodded , wondering too. As they arrived to their common rooms, they all said goodnight, Harry and Ron headed towards the boys staircase (Ron was so tired, that he accidentally went after Hermione to the girl's dormitory) and Hermione and Ginny headed towards the girl's staircase. The dormitory was dark; Harry had to feel his way to his bed. when he and Ron were securely on their beds, they both said goodnight and went to sleep.

_There was white light all around him, Harry didn't let go. He was clutching something white in his hands, and he knew that he shouldn't let go, he mustn't let go. Something else was holding the other side of the white thing, it was so strong, Harry couldn't manage, he needed help. "Hermione…Ron" he called, but no one answered him. He can't take it any more, he opened his fingers and let go of the thing. It flew into the air and vanished into puffs of smoke, it was gone. Harry felt that he lost something big…huge…he was falling…falling…falling down… into nothingness._

Harry woke up from sleep, he felt the fall, as though it was real. He sat up and put his glasses on, it was morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher

Harry was panting slightly; there was sweat on his forehead. "Harry" a voice spoke from behind the curtain, Harry drew it. "Ron" Harry saw his friend looking at him; he was dressed and ready for breakfast. "You're ok Harry?" Ron asked, as he saw Harry still panting and the sweat is on his face. "I'm ok," Harry said, "it was…it was just a…bad dream, that's all" he got up and dressed. They went together to the great hall and saw Hermione already sitting and reading her copy of the Daily Prophet. "Good morning boys" she greeted them, looking up from her newspaper. "Hi Hermione" Ron and Harry said, sitting beside her. "Any important news?" Ron asked, starting to eat. "No" Hermione said, closing the paper, "nothing but rubbish about trying to 'catch' some Deatheaters" she took a sip from her lemon juice and looked at the teachers table. Harry saw her, and then he remembered that they are having a new teacher this year. "Who is that?" he asked, spotting the place where Umbridge used to sit. "Oh…that's professor Deacon" Hermione spoke as she looked at the professor who was now talking to professor McGonagall. He had black, straight hair that fell to his shoulders, and from what Harry could measure, he is a very tall person. "He looks kind, right?" Hermione said, looking at Harry. "Yeah" Ron said, "but you can't be sure". As Harry looked at professor Deacon, professor McGonagall stood up holding their tables for this year, and to Harry's surprise, professor Deacon was helping her.

As they split up the papers into two reams, Harry saw him heading towards the Slytherin's table. Professor McGonagall handed out their tables, and Harry noticed that they didn't have divination any more. As he and Ron celebrated, Hermione looked at her own table. "Oh no" she moaned, "what?" they both said, looking quickly at her, "we have double potions today" she exclaimed, looking up at them. "What?" the joy was gone with the wind, they both finished their breakfast quickly and headed to the dungeons. No one spoke, until Ron said quietly to Hermione, "I never saw you moaning about potions…it's usually us"

"What…oh, I'm just sick of Snape treating us that way…but I tried not to show that" she smiled at Ron. "that's development" Harry said, raising his eyebrows, "after all these years, now you realize that he's treating us unfairly" he and Ron laughed all the way to potions, but as soon as they saw their professor standing next to the door, their smile faded. "Ten pointes from Gryffindor" he said, "you shouldn't be late for class…not on the first day" he entered inside and they followed. _If the lesson didn't start yet and we already lost ten points, _Harry thought, _then how about a whole year. _

The lesson went well, except for the fact that Harry's potion was completely wrong; he was dazed from the smell and the steams. "What's this potter?" Snape asked him, looking at Harry's potion. "Ere…the Strengthening Potion?" he answered, unsure. "Well, it isn't for me…another ten points from Gryffindor and a detention too Mr. Potter". "What?" Harry said, in disbelieve. "Yes and…" but Snape stopped, Harry was confused, _what happened? _Then he realized that Snape had noticed the ring. Harry hid his ring under his fingers, and looked away from Snape. Snape seemed to be back to normal, because after a second he said, "Your detention is at 8 o'clock this evening, I don't want any excuses…and don't be late or I shall take more points from your house" Snape walked to his desk and sat down. Harry looked at Ron who looked confused, "he saw it" Harry mouthed to Ron, but Ron looked more confused, apparently he didn't understand what Harry said. "What's wrong Harry?" Hermione whispered from the other side, Harry turned around to look at her. "Did you notice?" Harry whispered back to her, frowning. "Notice what?" she hissed, frowning too. "I don't want any side- talking," Snape shouted towards them, and Hermione stopped talking.

The lesson finished at last and the three of them headed towards their next lesson, defense against the dark arts. As they entered the class, they saw Professor Deacon sitting on his desk and reading a paper in his hands. "oh hello" he said in a gentle and kind voice, as they took their seats in front of the class. After some minutes, the rest of the students filed in and sat on their places too. "Everyone here, good" Professor Deacon stood up and looked at them all with his paper held in his hand. "Well…my name is Deacon Wolfred, that might sound strange, that is because I'm foreign…but you could call me Deacon" he said, smiling gently at them all. No one spoke; the class seemed to be shocked. "Anyway, I'll read your names" he brandished the paper in his hand, "and if you hear your name, please say 'yes'" he said, they all nodded. "Alright then". He read the names and talked to some of the students, "Hermione Granger" he called, "yes" Hermione said, raising her hand. "oh…hello young lady" he smiled at her, Hermione blushed slightly. "Harry Potter" he said, but Harry thought that he said it more like a question, _why was he frowning? _Harry thought, as he said, "yes". Deacon smiled at him, but he still had his frown. "Dean Thomas" he continued, looking away.

After calling their names, Deacon sat on his desk again and looked at them. "So how's Hogwarts to you?" he asked them. "it's a great school professor" Ron said, "really?" Deacon raised his eyebrows, "yes professor" Hermione agreed, "Well that's good to hear." He said, "Because I'm new here, I never came to Hogwarts before". "Then where did you study professor…when you were young?" Hermione asked him. "Well…" he said, "I went to Durmstrang" at these words, Harry sensed Malfoy focus on Deacon. "I'm not British as I said" he continued, "I'm Bulgarian" there was silence, the class seemed to be more shocked than before, but at that moment the bell rang, and everyone got up and gathered their bags. "Well…I'll see you all next lesson" he shouted above all the noise. As Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking out of the class, Harry looked behind him, he saw professor Deacon gathering his bag, and heading to his office. "Come on Harry" Hermione said, "let's go to lunch" Harry looked at the closed door of the office for a last time, before turning and heading after Hermione and Ron to the Great hall.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

What Is The Password?

The rest of the lessons went well, and as they finished dinner that evening, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed back to their common rooms. "I'm so tired, I think I'll go to bed," Harry said, yawning hugely. "No you won't" Hermione said, frowning. "And why is that?" Harry asked her, raising his eyebrows. "Well…first you have a lot of homework to do, and second you've got a detention to attend at 8 o'clock" at these words, Harry moaned. They arrived to the common room and sat next to the fire. "What's the time now?" Harry asked Ron, "it's 8 to five minutes," he said, yawning. "I better go" Harry got up, he left his bag on the chair and headed to Snape's office. When he arrived, he knocked on the door. "Enter" the cold voice answered from inside. Harry entered and closed the door behind him. "Sit down" his professor said; pointing at the only extra chair in the office, Harry sat down. "Well…you'll be filing these names for Mr. Filch, so get started" Harry saw the sacks of papers on the floor.

Two hours passed, while Harry just filed and filed the names of thousands of students. Three, four hours passed, and Harry's fingers were bleeding from the tip of the papers. Finally, after another two hours, Snape stopped him, and looked up. "Here" Snape said, handing Harry a wet napkin, "thanks professor" Harry said, surprised that Snape would care to give him something like this. As Harry was wrapping his hand with the napkin, Snape noticed the ring again, but Harry was quick enough to cover it with the napkin. "Can I go back to the Gryffindor common room sir?" Harry asked, feeling annoyed and angry because Snape is trying to take a good look at his ring. "Yes Potter, I think that's enough for you…you may go" Snape went back to his work, and Harry headed to the door quickly, not having anything else to do. "Potter?" Snape suddenly said, Harry knew that something was coming. "Yes, sir?" he said, turning around to look at Snape. "Try not to be late for my class again or I shall give you another detention," he said, but Harry saw Snape's eyes shifting to his hand while he spoke. "Yes professor" Harry said, covering his hand even more. "Good" Snape said, "And close the door behind you". Harry hurried out of the office closing the door. _Why is Snape so interested in my ring? _Harry thought, as he headed back to the common room, _was it because of the snake emblazed upon it?_ He arrived to the portrait of the fat lady, "password?" she asked, Harry looked up at her, "uh…" Harry just realized that he didn't know the new password, last time they were in the common room, Hermione said it, but Harry didn't focus on what she said. "No password, no entering the common room" she said, angrily.

"but I don't know the password" Harry said, "but you know me…you know that I'm in Gryff…"

"No" she shouted, stopping Harry in mid-sentence. Harry wanted to argue more with her, but he saw no success in it. He turned around and headed towards the great hall. _Maybe I will find someone on my way there, _He thought, as he walked in the corridors alone. When he entered the great hall, it was empty, and there was no one near the door. "What am I supposed to do?" he whispered to himself, as he closed the doors and went in the other direction. Harry was surprised that he felt scared, looking at the dark, tall walls all around him, his shadow hunting him from behind, not leaving him alone. "Go away" he said, looking at the shadow, but it didn't answer. _Look at me, _Harry laughed, _talking to the shadow. _He's definitely going to be crazy if he stayed alone a minute longer. He thought of going to the headmaster so he could get the password from him, and he agreed on that idea, because he didn't have another choice. He ran quickly in the direction of Dumbledore's office and arrived there a minute later. He stood panting and looking up at the statue of the office. Then he realized that he didn't have the password of this office. "Oh no" he moaned quietly, sitting down on the floor and covering his face with his arms and legs. "Why me…why me" he moaned again, "I'm tired…please let me know the password" he sat there for a long time, he might have slept while he sat, he didn't know…he didn't know anything anymore.



"Excuse me…ere…excuse me boy" a man was calling gently from far above. "Boy…can you hear me?" a hand touched his head, and it lifted it up. Harry's eyes were closed, and his head was dazed. "Harry?" the voice seemed to recognize the boy who was sleeping in the corridor. "Harry…are you ok?...Harry?" the voice asked, and the hand was now slapping Harry gently on the face. "wha…?" Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked at the face that was peering at him. When he realized who was in front of him, Harry jumped up quickly and opened his eyes properly. "I'm sorry professor Dumbledore," he said, looking at the floor, _what would the headmaster think of him seeing him sleeping in the corridor? _"I'm sorry sir…I didn't mean…I wasn't…I wanted to see you sir" Harry didn't know what words could explain the scene that he was in moments ago. "What's wrong Harry? Why did you want to see me?" Dumbledore asked, looking worried, and then he said quickly, "come inside my office…come" he held Harry's arm and led him inside the dark office. Dumbledore seated Harry on a nearby chair and sat on another chair himself. "Yes Harry? What do you want?"

Harry was too embarrassed to speak, he didn't know what to say, the headmaster looked at Harry with confusion and Harry sat there in silence. "Harry?" Dumbledore said, after a minute of waiting. "I…I was doing detention with Snape…" Harry began, and then Dumbledore said, "_Professor _Snape, Harry" Harry was in a bad mood of Snape because he wanted to see his ring, that he just said, "yeah…_him…_he kept me so late in his office that it was…I don't even know when" Harry was now feeling angry, he continued. "He let me go so late, that no one was outside in the corridor…so I couldn't enter the common room" he finished, looking at Dumbledore. "But…" Dumbledore said, looking more confused, "why was the detention the reason for you not entering the common room?" Dumbledore asked, frowning at Harry. "Oh…" Harry realized that he didn't tell Dumbledore about the password thing. "Professor I didn't know the password, and I didn't find anyone outside the common room to help me" he looked at Dumbledore. "Well…I'll look it up for you," he said, getting up and heading to his desk. He opened his drawer and drew a parchment from inside. "Here…" he handed Harry the parchment. Harry took it and looked. There was the name of each house and its password next to it. He saw that their password was Dunderdam.

"Well…I think I know it now," he said, smiling at Dumbledore, Dumbledore smiled back at him. "Well then, I think I'll have that back now and you go to your common room to have some sleep" he went back to his desk and put the parchment inside the drawer. "Thank you sir…and I'm sorry for…" but Dumbledore cut across him, "there's no need to apologize for it…there is nothing wrong with sleeping" he winked at Harry and gave him a wide smile. "Goodnight sir" Harry said, and he turned around to leave, but then he turned back again, "ere…I was just wondering…what time is it?" he asked. Dumbledore looked at his watch and said, "Oh…it is three in the morning" he smiled at Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Definitely Mine!

Harry went back to the common room, swaying on the walk. "I'm so tired," he whispered, looking at the blurry corridor. The fat lady came into view, sleeping. "Hey" Harry shouted, waking her up. She gasped and woke up with a start. "Hey _you_" she said, angrily at Harry, "what do you think you're…" but Harry stopped her, "Dunderdam" he said proudly. The portrait swung open and Harry hurried inside and closed it before she could shout at him more. He pranced slowly towards the boys' dormitory and up the stairs, "at last" he said, extending his hand to the handle and turning the knob. The door ope…wait a minute…the door isn't opening. "Hey" he said, angrily, pushing the door with his hands with no success. _This night isn't going to finish, _he soon realized, _you don't want me to sleep, do you? _He asked the black thing floating near the wall. "Well.." he said, sighing in defeat, "all I've got is this" he went and sat on the chair near the fire (or ash) and slept for the rest of the morning.



"Harry…Harry" Hermione's voice could be heard nearby. "What?" Harry opened his eyes and looked at Hermione and Ron's faces, floating in front of him. "You were late last night. What happened?" Hermione asked, "Why didn't you sleep in the dormitory?". Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Harry said, "I had to stay with Snape for a long time, and when I came to the boys' dormitory…the door was locked" Harry stopped, because Ron wanted to speak. "ere…sorry Harry about the door…you see, Dean and I couldn't sleep because Crockshanks was meowing loudly, I don't know why though" he stopped to wonder and then continued, "well…we had to close and lock the door so it won't come in again"

Hermione looked annoyed, "so that's why I couldn't find Crockshanks last night, he was wondering around in _your _dormitory" she said, "it's not my fault" Ron suddenly said, "we just wanted to sleep" and then he turned to look at Harry and said, "why didn't you use magic to open the bloody door?" Ron said, in a how-stupid-you-are tone. "I wasn't concentrating at the moment," Harry said, getting up, and then he said, "what time is it?" they looked at their watch, "It's 8 o'clock, we should be in class" Hermione said, and she went out of the portrait. "Come on Harry…we have to go" Ron said, and he too went behind Hermione. Harry dressed and went to transfiguration. "Why are you late Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, frowning at him. "I had to go back and bring my bag from the common room" Harry lied, sitting next to Hermione and Ron.

The lesson went by, Harry was feeling so tired that he wasn't listening to any of the teachers. "Harry…" Hermione would always hiss at him whenever he was looking at space for no reason. "I want to sleep," he said, dragging his body with him to dinner, "I just want to have some sleep". "Why don't you go to sleep now, you don't have to eat dinner" Hermione suggested and Ron nodded. Harry felt hungry but the feeling of tiredness took over the hunger and he dragged himself to the dormitory.

When he arrived, he threw all his things aside and dropped on the bed without changing. He closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately.

When he woke up, it was dark, and Harry heard the snores of Ron and Neville. He looked above him and saw a white glow coming from somewhere near. "What the…?" he whispered as he got up, "where is it coming from?" he looked around, searching for the source of the glow. Then he looked down and saw it…the snake on top of the ring was glowing white, Harry looked at it wide eyed and astonished. "Wow" he whispered, touching the snake and feeling its warmth. "Ron…Ron" he hissed, pressing on Ron's shoulder to wake him up. "Wake up" Harry pressed more and Ron opened his eyes, moaning, "what do you want Harry?" he said, his eyes narrowed in the dark. "What…you mean you can't see the light?" Harry said, looking at Ron with the light itself. "What're you talking about Harry? Go to sleep" Ron pushed Harry's hand and went to sleep again in a matter of seconds. _So, this ring gives light that no one else could see._ Harry thought, _now I know that it's very useful. _He laid down on the bed and looked at the ring, "You're definitely mine," Harry said, and then he let his hand fell down beside him and went back to sleep.



"I have to go Hermione, ok?" Harry said angrily, getting up. "Harry no, you should do your homework…or you'll have another detention from another teacher too" she spat at him, tugging at his shirt. "But I need to go somewhere" he said, pulling his shirt from the other side, "come on Hermione…let it go" they kept pulling as Ron just sat there and watched them. "Let GO" Harry pulled so hard, that his shirt tore into half. Hermione gasped as she held the other piece of his shirt. "Here…now you're satisfied," he got up and walked out of the common room, leaving her shocked. He went fast to the direction of the library and entered. He saw madam Pince shouting at a student for ruining one of her books. "Excuse me…" Harry said quietly, heading towards her. "What were you thinking? You knew that this isn't yours," she was shouting loudly, the boy cowered under her gaze. "Excuse me…" Harry arrived in front of her. "And what do _you _want?" she shouted at him, spitting on the action, and she was looking at his torn shirt disdainfully. "I just wanted to ask about a book," he said, backing from her to keep a good space between them. "Well…you go now…," she said to the boy, who almost ran out of the library, and then she turned to Harry, "what do you want?" she asked, calming down.

"I…I'm looking for a book about…about rings" he said. Her expression changed from calm to confused. "What do you mean?" she said, frowning at him. "I…about _strange_ rings, if I'm not wrong" he said. "Well…you'll have to be more precise…do you know how many books in here that talk about rings" she said, angrily. "it's…" but before Harry could say anything she said, "anyway…if you were looking for a book about rings, you won't have it unless you have a permission".

"What?" Harry was surprised, "why do I need a permission to know…" but she said, "because there's only books talking about dark or special rings, and these could only be found in the restricted section" she finished, looking again at Harry's shirt and shaking her head. "But, I don't have a permission" Harry argued. "No permission, no entrance…now get out…I have work to do" she shooed him out of the library before he could say another word, and Harry heard her say, "torn shirts…no permissions" before she slammed the door in his face.

"Stupid rule" he spat, walking fast, back to the common room. "I'll get that permission for her…whatever it takes".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lacartes

Harry decided that he's going to ask professor McGonagall after class, if he could get permission from her. Therefore, he endured the lesson, until the bell rang. Ron and Hermione headed for the door but then they realized that Harry wasn't with them.

"Harry? Aren't you coming?" Ron asked, looking at Harry who was standing next to the door and waiting for the class to empty. "No…I have to talk to McGonagall," he whispered to them, so they both headed to lunch. Professor McGonagall started writing on a piece of parchment; she didn't notice someone was still there. Harry cleared his throat, and she looked up.

"Oh…Mr. Potter…is there something wrong?" She asked, frowning at him. He walked to her desk and stood facing her.

"I…I was wondering if I could get a permission from you…to enter the restricted section" Harry felt he knew the answer, but he's going to fight her. "The restricted section? And why is that?" she said, still frowning. "Well…there's a book that I want to read…but I can't get it without permission," he said, just praying that she would say yes. "But I can't just give it to you, Mr. Potter" she said, "it would be inappropriate," "but professor…" Harry said, "I need it…what can I do so you would give me the permission?" he asked. "Well…I shall have to take some information about the book that you want" she looked at him, he looked back, he knew that his face showed what he was feeling now. He wasn't going to tell her anything about the ring, nor about the book. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, sensing the anger a bit. "_No_" he said, stressing it. He turned around and walked quickly towards his bag; he picked it up and headed for the door. "Mr. Potter…are you…?" she was saying, but Harry said, "_Thank you _very much_" _he whispered, as he walked faster and ran out of the classroom. He had a better idea to get permission.



"Come on Harry…we'll be late for class" Hermione said, as she and Ron waited next to the portrait hole. "Alright" Harry followed them as they headed for their potions class. Harry wasn't in the mood for Snape's lessons, but he had to endure the double-hour of potions. Everyone was waiting outside the door, apparently, Snape isn't there yet. "I wish he wouldn't come at all," Ron said, as he looked hopefully around. However, his spirits went down as soon as they saw Snape coming, ushering them all inside. "I want you all to write the ingredients down in your parchments, and start working on the Sungrease potion, you will find all the ingredients you need inside the store as usual" Snape sat down after these words, and all the class started to work.

The lesson was as awful as ever, Harry's potion was wrong (although Hermione tried to help him under her breath), and Harry had to endure Snape's comments to the class about him. Next, they had professor Deacon, who was waiting for them all to file in. "well…" he said, as soon as they all settled down. "Today we'll be practicing the Lacartes spell, who knows…uh, yes Hermione," he said, looking at Hermione, who raised her hand. "the Lacartes spell is one of the most advanced spells in the history of magic" she said, "it's believed to make the victim blind for a moment…until the spell is left off". Professor Deacon clapped for her, and soon the class followed. "Thank you Hermione…that was an excellent definition" he smiled at her. "Now" he continued, "who could tell me the exact word that we should say, when we want to cast that spell?" he asked, no one raised his hand except Hermione. However, Deacon didn't want to let her answer again, because he was looking on the other direction. "Who could tell me…maybe you Draco?" he said, as Malfoy jumped, surprised that he asked him. "Me?" Malfoy seemed to be confused, he didn't know the answer. "Well…um…Lacartes?" he said, uncertainly. "_Correct_" Deacon said, clapping to him too, and the class followed suit. Malfoy smiled, and Harry never seen him smile honestly before. "Thanks" he said, and then he sat down, feeling good. "Well then…now we all know what the spell does and the words too, and the last thing is the movement" he took his wand which was sitting on the desk and held it a little high so everyone could see it. He waved it a full circle anti-clockwise and then he jabbed it hard in the air. "of course you should say the words, but I'm just showing you all how to use it…now I want the class to be divided into pairs …come on" there was a mess, as everyone went to his friend or partner, or some were standing in the middle without any partners. When everyone had a partner, Deacon walked between the lines of pairs standing next to each others and holding their wands. "Now I don't want anyone to be scared…if anyone used this spell on you…you should know how to deal with it," he continued walking until he arrived to Hermione. "Will you try it with me please?" he said, as Hermione nodded and they both stood in front of the class. "now many students would scream or shout or faint because it's going to be a bit scary…you know…losing your sight in a matter of seconds" he smiled at them all, "but don't be scared, there's a spell that could bring your sight back, ok?" the class all said 'ok'. "right…now Hermione I'll cast the spell on you…then I'll explain how to bring it back and then I'll bring it back to you…so don't be scared if I didn't do it straight" Hermione nodded, bracing herself. "Ok" he raised his wand. "Lacartes" he said, as he waved the way he showed them moments ago. A jet of black light came out of the wand and hit Hermione in the eyes. When the light was gone, everyone stood and waited. Hermione had closed her eyes as he cast the spell. "Open your eyes Hermione" Deacon said, as Hermione stood there without moving. "Yes sir" she said, her voice shaking a bit. She slowly opened her eyes and then she screamed, "I can't see" she was extending her hands in front of her blindly. Parvati caught her and held her in her place. "It's ok Hermione…" Deacon said, "as you all have seen, you can't prevent your self from being scared no matter how much you embraced yourself..." the class stood silent, looking at Hermione, who was silent too. "Ok…now there's a simple way to restore her sight back to normal" he walked to where Hermione was and led her in front of the class again. "you will say the same spell and the same pronunciation…but you will do the wave clockwise, not like before" they all lessoned, he went next to Hermione and said, "Lacartes" but he waved his wand this time, clockwise. Hermione gasped and covered her eyes from the sudden sight. "So now, I want you all to try it in the class…but there's only one thing left…" they all turned to look at him. "I don't want you using that spell in the corridors, nor in other classes…because it's difficult and you might not be able to restore the sight" they all nodded and went to work.

Professor Deacon was right; Harry couldn't even make Ron's vision blurry. "come on" Ron said, as he started to get bored, "can't you concentrate on it" but it was too difficult, but surprisingly when he tried to concentrate on the move more than the spell itself, he managed to do it, or at least he knew from Ron's sudden scream. "Well done Harry" Deacon said, smiling and clapping for Harry, he and Hermione were the only ones who actually done the spell properly. "Can I have my sight back, please?" Ron asked, calming down. "Sure" Harry laughed as he did the counter spell and Ron got his sight back. "Thanks" he said, rubbing his eyes, and looking around as though he had never seen the class before. At that moment, the bell rang, and everyone filed out of the class, except Harry. He decided that he's going to ask for the permission from professor Deacon.

"Come on Harry" Ron said, "I'll be with you in a moment" Harry said, "I have to tell professor Deacon something" e


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The girl

Harry couldn't believe it, he managed to get the permission from Deacon. At first, he started to question Harry about the book, but then he gave it to him. Harry felt good; Deacon was a very kind man indeed. He headed towards the library and entered. There were a few students, and to Harry's surprise, he saw professor McGonagall talking to madam Pince.

He wanted to go to the common room and come here later, but he felt very excited to look for information about his ring. As far as Harry knows, he felt that there are better things that his ring could do. "Excuse Me," he said, arriving to madam Pince's desk. "Yes" she said, as McGonagall turned to look at Harry, he tried not to look at her. "What do you want this time?" madam Pence asked, frowning. "The same thing…I want that book" he said. "But I told you that you need permission to get into the restricted section" she sounded angry. Harry held the permission up, "and I have it" he said proudly. As she took the piece of parchment, professor McGonagall said, "Where did you get it from? I didn't give you permission" she was frowning at him. "I got it from professor Deacon," he said, smiling. "He's right…you may enter" she said, pointing at the section. "But I want to know where's the book?" he said, "I don't know the section well enough" she sighed and got up, "come". they both went inside, and as Harry was walking quickly behind madam Pince, he bumped into someone that appeared suddenly, "sorry" he said, but the student walked passed him quickly, and out of sight. Madam Pince looked between the lines of shelves and books until she stopped. "Here…these are all about rings…but don't you ruin them" she walked, leaving him alone. "Thanks" he said, as she got out of there. "Great" he whispered, looking at all the book around him. "Wait" he suddenly had a great idea. "You…" he hissed at the snake in its language, "I want you to show me the right book about rings" he stood there for a moment, looking around him for any sort of sign. Then, a book got out of its shelf and floated in the air, and then…it stopped in front of Harry and opened. Harry held it in his hands. "Wow" he said, "you really do whatever I want" he looked at the page in front of him. "This ring is known for its hidden powers that could only be revealed if the right person commands it," it clicked; the ring he has must be one of those kinds of rings. "I think this is all I need to know about you," he said, looking at the ring. Then he went back and saw that the paragraph was small. "It will give what you need, when you need it badly" then he read something at the bottom of the page. "But it's one of the dark objects that wonder in our world…it obeys every single command that the dark wizards speak…those who know the way to break the protection that is placed upon it…or those who own it".

Harry finished the paragraph; he was surprised that it was too short. He didn't learn anything new, but he was sure now that it will obey him.

He put the book back on its place, and got out of the section. "Hey…you wait Potter," madam Pince shouted at him, as soon as he headed for the door. "What's wrong?" he asked, frowning. He noticed that McGonagall was still there. "Why are you hiding the book that you borrowed?" she said angrily. "I don't have a book" he said, "I didn't need to take it" but she stopped him, "you wanted it so badly, but you only needed it for a minute" she couldn't believe him. "Yes…I had the information I need" he headed to the door and got out of the library.



"…start your work now" Snape said, as they all went to the store and brought what they need to do the potion. Harry, Ron went back to their seats with their ingredients, as Hermione was already starting her work. "Why is she always excited?" Ron asked, Harry didn't know the answer, but he didn't say anything. "Hey Harry" Parvati whispered, "can I borrow your scale; I forgot mine" he handed her the scale, "thanks". He and Ron started their potion badly, they put the wrong ingredients from the start and Snape made fun of them. "Mr. Weasley, could you tell me what exactly is this?" Snape asked, looking down at the pink potion in disgust. "Well…" Ron started, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yes" Snape said, coldly. The door opened and professor McGonagall stepped in. "professor McGonagall?" he was confused. "I am sorry to interrupt your lesson professor Snape, but the headmaster wants to see Mr. Potter right now" the whole class turned to look at Harry, who was confused. "What?" he said, "Yes Potter" she said, "the headmaster wants to talk to you…it's important I think". Harry didn't say anything else, but got up and followed her to Dumbledore's office. "What's going on professor?" he asked her, as they got near. "All I know is that there's someone here to see you," she said, "who?" Harry said, looking up at her. "From what I heard, I think that he…or she is related to someone in the school…but I don't know anything else" she didn't talk as they arrived to the statue. "Roko Marshmallows" she said, and the statue jumped aside to let them in. they walked along the spiral staircase. "Aren't you coming in professor?" he asked her, "no" she replied, "I have work to do" and at that, she left him standing next to the door.

Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door, "enter" Dumbledore said, and Harry got in. Dumbledore was sitting on his desk, but Harry didn't see anyone else. "Sit down Harry" he said, and Harry obeyed him.

"Who is here to see me professor?" he asked, frowning, "professor McGonagall told me that he's related to someone?" he said, questioningly. "Yes, she's the daughter of your professor" he said, and Harry's frown deepened. "Which professor?" Harry said. "Professor Deacon of course" he said, "and she'll be in my office in a minute". Harry was really lost now, "professor Deacon's daughter wants to see me?" Harry said. "Well, she came here to see Hogwarts…you see she studies in Durmstrang like her father, so she wanted to see where her father works, and on the visit she asked me if she could see you". "But why she wants to see me?" Harry asked. "Because she knows you from her father, she said that her father always says that you're a good student in his class". Then Dumbledore said, "I'll get back to work now…" he pointed at the pile f parchments on his desk, "just until she comes," he said.



Harry waited for half an hour, without disturbing Dumbledore, who was delved into his work. However, after another five minutes, Harry couldn't wait any longer. "When is she coming?" he asked, and Dumbledore looked up. "Well…she might come soon" he said, "Do I have to meet her?" Harry said, trying to sound polite. "Yes, she wanted to meet you so much, or she wouldn't have come all the way from Durmstrang". Harry didn't want to annoy Dumbledore, so he stopped talking. Another five minutes passed, ten minutes, fifteen minutes passed and Harry started to get bored and hungry. "Sir…" he said, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter" said Dumbledore happily, getting up. The door opened and a girl walked in, "Good afternoon Professor," she said, extending her hand and shaking Dumbledore's. "Welcome to Hogwarts" he said, as he shook her hand in return. Then she turned and looked at Harry, he saw something in her eyes, he didn't understand the look that crossed her face, but soon she wiped it with a sweet smile. "Hello, how do you do Harry?" she asked, shaking his hand. Harry felt that he knew her from somewhere, "hi…ere…" "Iris" she said, "Iris Deacon Pakenson" she said, beaming. "Right" he said, "have we met before?" he asked, frowning. "Yes, you hit me accidentally when I was in the library" she said, "what? You were that person," he said, in shock. "Yeah, but I was in a hurry, so I couldn't talk to you" she laughed. "I'm sorry for that," he said. "Well Harry, why don't you show her around, I'm sure she wants that" Dumbledore said, smiling. "Yeah, I would love to" she said. So Harry took her out of the office and headed for the main door. "Where are you taking me first?" she asked, following him. "I'll take you for a walk in the grounds" he said, "The air is very sweet today". They went out into the sunlit grounds and walked near the lake. "Wow, this is really beautiful," she said, looking around, "I wish I was in here". They sat on the edge of the lake; Harry didn't know what to talk about. "Harry…" she said softly, Harry turned around slowly to face her.

"Didn't you know me?" she asked, smiling. Harry shook his head. As an answer, she held her right hand up, and Harry saw a very beautiful ring that has a snake emblazed upon it. "It's me".


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

IP

"I don't know what you're talking about" Harry said, standing up angrily. "You mean you don't believe me?" Iris said, standing up with him, "after all the things I've explained to you about the ring?" "so what?" he said, "you might have read about it in a book" he didn't want to believe that she has the same ring, not to mention that she was the one who sent it. "But why?" she asked, "Why don't you believe me? I mean…who did you expect to be the sender?" Harry could not answer, but she was right, why wouldn't she be the sender? "How can you prove it?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Well, I could tell you what it said in the note that I sent you" she said, smiling. "ok" he said, "if you told me the exact words, I'll…I'll believe".

"I said…_I hope you like the gift, and I wish you a happy birthday _and then I wrote _I hope we will meet soon_" she finished. "Alright you win," he said, laughing, "I believe you" then he stopped laughing and looked seriously at her. "you sent the gift?" he said, shocked. "Yes Harry…I sent it". They stood in silence, and then Harry spoke, "but why…why me?" he was confused now. "Well, I really admired you, and…I took you as a role model for me" Harry didn't know what to say, his face was red. "Oh…thanks," he said, then they sat again on the ground. "Do you know what else the ring does?" she asked, "no" he replied, feeling normal again. "Well…you could communicate with the other ring," she said, and Harry's mouth fell open, "but that's imposable," he said, "I couldn't communicate with you". "No…" she said, "but the right way is to speak in Parselmouth with the ring, and then the ring will transfer the talk to me" she said, smiling, and then she continued. "Did you know that this ring is really rare…you can't find it everywhere, and it's very expensive" she stopped, "Do you know that it is called, La Narles?" she said, breathlessly. "Really?" he said, his eyes wide, "that's just…thank you for the gift" "don't mention it" she said, "you're…like a friend to me" she said. Then she suddenly got up, Harry followed suit. "What's wrong?" he asked her, frowning. "Nothing, I just thought…it's better to go back to the castle," Harry didn't argue and followed her back to the castle.

"Whose hut is that?" she asked. "Oh, that's Hagrid's" Harry said, "He's the gamekeeper" he added after seeing the frown on her face. "so tell me about yourself" Harry asked her, smiling. "Well, there's nothing to tell, I mean…I'm just a normal girl" she laughed. "what did professor Deacon tell you about me?" he said. "Oh…he said, lots of good stuff," she said, smiling, "he's great". They arrived to the castle and headed towards the seventh floor. "Do you want to see the Gryffindor common room?" he asked, "ok" she said, heading after him. Harry said the password and they both entered. The common room was empty, "they are in the great hall," he said, "come on…let's go there" he turned to go, when he saw Iris looking wide-eyed at the room. "it's beautiful" she whispered. "Yeah I know," he said, smiling. "Yeah… let's go to the great hall," she said, and they both turned and headed back downstairs and into the great hall. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione sitting and reading the Daily Prophet. "Hi guys," he said, as they looked up. "Hi Harry…so what did Dumbledore want from you?" Hermione asked, but she was frowning at Iris as she said it. "He wanted me to meet Iris," he said, pointing at Iris, as she smiled at Ron and Hermione. "She's professor Deacon's daughter," he said, and at these words, Hermione smiled widely. "Hi, welcome to Hogwarts" she said, shaking Iris's hand. "Thanks…what's you name?" she asked, "oh I'm Hermione and this is Ron," she said, Ron smiled at her. Harry looked at the staff table and saw Deacon waving at him, Harry waved back.



The day went by; Harry was with Iris when he didn't have any classes. It was so fun being with her, he was relaxed.

Above all that, he sensed that something wasn't right.

After all the classes, they finished dinner and went back to the common room. "It was really great meeting you all," Iris said, looking at the three of them sitting next to the fire, "but I'm afraid that I have to go back to _my_ school," she said, looking upset. "I really want to stay with you…but I can't" they all started to convince her to stay, but she couldn't.

She shook their hands, and then said, "Can I talk to you Harry…alone?" Harry nodded and followed her out of the common room. "What is it?" he asked, closing the portrait behind him. "I…I want you to know, that if you ever wanted a favor, or any kind of help, please contact me…I told you how" she said, touching his ring. "Just ask me and I'll be right here" she whispered, pressing his hand in hers. Then she hugged him softly, let go of his hand, and went away. Harry stood there, looking at her back disappearing in the corner. Then he realized that there was a piece of parchment in his hand, where she held it.

He opened it and read:

**Dear Harry,**

**I know that I will be gone by the time**

**You read this.**

**However, I want you to know something that I kept secret from you **

**Something I couldn't tell you for fourteen years**

**I am your sister…**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

One Chance

The piece of parchment fell from his hand…it floated in the air…there seemed to be a big distance between it and the floor…it touched the ground and stayed there…never speaking or moving again. Harry stood there…his hand still in the air and his eyes were lost in space. _This is unbelievable…this isn't real. _His hand fell to his side; he bent down and picked up the parchment. He tore it angrily into little pieces and threw it on the ground. He stormed inside the common room and headed to his dormitory, not listening to what Hermione and Ron were saying.

He sat on his bed looking at the ring, _why do you keep lying to me? _He whispered. _First, you said that you were the sender, but I didn't believe it…now you're saying that…_his eyes went bright, he couldn't close them. _Why are you lying? _

He hissed at the snake, waiting for an answer. The snake whispered something soft, _I never lied to you…it was all true…I was the sender and I am your…_"NO, you're lying" he laughed from the situation, his eyes burning now. "You're just lying," he shouted angrily. "_No, I'm not, Harry", _the voice answered. "Stop telling me these cheap lies about you being my…just don't say anything anymore" he pressed on the ring hard; it glowed bright, because the dormitory started to get dark. He rubbed his eyes and face, used magic to put some bandages on his hand, so he won't have to look at the ring again. "This should teach you something," he hissed. Then he laid on his bed and slept after some time.



"Harry…Harry" Ron was calling Harry. "What?" Harry moaned, opening his eyes slowly, "what is it?".

"it's morning Harry, get up" Ron shook Harry a bit and then left him and Harry heard the door of the dormitory close. He got up from bed, washed his face and headed for the great hall. "hi Harry…are you ok? You looked tired yesterday" Hermione was sitting and eating a toast. "yeah…I'm fine" Harry's head ached as he remembered yesterday. He sat there and ate a bit of toast until the bell rang signaling the start of the lessons.

"first we have…" Hermione said, scanning her table, "…ere…transfiguration" they headed for professor McGonagall's class.

"good day to you all" she said, smiling at them all, sitting down in class. "today we will be transforming each other's hair into another color" some of the students laughed and looked at their partners. Harry looked at Ron, who looked at him, his eyebrows raised.

McGonagall left them learn the spell from a book as she walked around, looking at their work. "Hirlacos" Harry said, pointing his wand at Ron's hair. Ron looked at the mirror next to him and shouted, his hair was half-yellow, half-orange.

"which color was in your mind?" he asked Harry, holding his hair, as Hermione was laughing at him from the other side of the class, her partner, Dean, had a perfect blonde hair.

"I wanted to turn it into black" Harry said, a smile in his face. As he and Hermione continued laughing, a knock sounded from the door. Everyone turned as professor McGonagall opened it and started to talk to someone behind it.

Then she closed it and said, "everyone back to your work…" she walked towards Harry and whispered, "Mr. Filch says that there is someone here to see you" Harry immediately knew this person. "No" he said, a little louder than he intended. The whole class turned to look at him; Hermione didn't know what was going on. "Harry…" Ron whispered, "No" Harry repeated, in a low voice this time. "What do you mean Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked, frowning, "you don't want to see this person?" she was confused, but Harry didn't want to get into details, so he said, "ok I'll go" he got up and headed for the door. McGonagall followed him outside the door and into the corridor, "is there something wrong?" she asked, "no" he said, smiling at her, and then he turned and headed to Dumbledore's office.

When he arrived, the door was ajar. "Professor?" he said, entering the office. "yes…oh Harry…she's in the entrance hall" he said, knowing what Harry wanted. "Thanks" he said.

He arrived there and saw Iris standing and touching the statue that was in the middle. "Oh Harry," she said, smiling. Harry was angry at her because of all the lies that she told him that he said, "I don't want to talk to you" his voice was harsh, then he turned to go but she held his hand. He pulled his hand from hers immediately, and backed off. "What do you want from me?" he asked her, as she stood there in silence, she looked shocked, she saw the clothing on Harry's hand. "What do you want? _Who_ _are you?_" he was still backing away from her, "why are you coming to see me every time?" Iris didn't speak for a moment, but then she said, "I'm Iris Harry, your…" but Harry shouted, "NO" he stopped, "NO, you're not my…you're nothing…you're no one I know" he looked angrily at her.

"Harry" she moaned, a tear coming slowly down her cheek as she came near him. "Harry look at me…don't I look familiar?" she arrived in front of him and stopped. Harry looked at her face, his anger fading a bit. "You…you…you look like…like" but he couldn't say it, he didn't want to believe. "I look like someone, right?" she said, smiling. "Yes" he said, calming down. "I look like?" she asked, as he tried to speak. "You look like…like dad," he said it; then he woke up from the trance. "But that doesn't matter…many people have black hair and brown eyes" his anger came back and he walked pass her. "Wait…you don't believe me?" she said. "Yes…of course I don't believe you" he walked away from her. "But…but I thought you'll understand…I thought that you're going to give me a chance to explain everything and then we will be ok…not to hide from the truth and cover what reminds you of it" she sounded angry now. "_What_?" Harry said, turning to look at her, "you thought that I'm going to give you a chance to explain _that_".

She nodded, and then he laughed, "Who do you think I am …a person who believes everything that comes to his ears?" he shook his head in denial. "I thought that you were going to be the person they all speak of" she said, with a defiant tone of anger, "I thought that you were going to be the kind, generous person" her eyes were narrowed, "you're nothing but a _selfish _person that doesn't give chances and judge people before he knows them" she turned to leave, heading towards the main door.

Then Harry shouted, "wait". She stopped, turning around slowly. "What?" she said, her eyes were bright, "I…I'm going to give you a chance" then he took a deep sigh. She stood there, not moving. Harry thought that she's not going to care now that he shouted at her and wanted her to leave, but then she faced him. And slowly…her lips formed a sweet, soft smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Whole Story

"It all began on the night before Voldemort attacked them. My parents thought that both of us were not safe, so they decided that they should keep one of us to be safe somewhere else, in case something happened. Mom thought that she should keep _me _safe, I don't know why, but I think she had a wise reason"

"But where did they keep you? Everywhere was unsafe when Voldemort was strong before."

"Well, they thought that I will be safe with my aunt, dad's sister, because she lived in a house that wasn't in England. So they took me to her and kept me there. Of course, I was too young to know what was going on"

"What aunt?"

"Aunt Laney, she was so nice with me. She raised me like a daughter. She told me the whole story when I was …nearly 9 years old, and then she told me about you…"

"What did she say?"

"Nothing big…she just said that you were still alive and famous too…I didn't believe her at first, but then I read about you in the newspaper"

"Yeah…well"

"I told her that I wanted to see you in person…maybe we will be together after all these years of separation between us…but she didn't want to me to come here, because it was too far from there…and she was getting sick at the time…"

"What?"

"Yes…she was really ill, and the healers said that her sickness was… cureless"

"What happened to her?"

"She…she died after a few months…and she left a will"

"A will?"

"Yes…for me and you…she left us her house and her money…after all, she didn't have anyone to heir it to"

"And what did you do with the house and the money?"

"I didn't do anything with the house, but I put the money in the bank…and I borrowed some to buy the ring"

"Oh…but you didn't have to buy the ring for me"

"It's ok…I just wanted some connection between us"

"And then what happened? Did you just live in the house alone?"

"Of course not…the house was too big for me, I couldn't just live alone, and besides I _really_ couldn't…the muggle-neighbors phoned the orphanage after aunt Laney died…they knew that I had no one…"

"But they couldn't just take you there"

"They did…there was nothing that would stop them. They took me there, but it wasn't bad…and I was just 9 years old, I couldn't have lived alone"

"But how did you come to be in Durmstrang?"

"I thought you know…my father signed me there"

"What father?"

"Harry, professor Deacon…my father"

"But you're not his daughter"

"Yes…well, I'm his adopted daughter"

"What?"

"Yes, anyway let me finish…I stayed there for only one year, then Deacon and his wife, Natalie, adopted me. And they named me as their daughter. But before that, they said that they knew I was a witch and that's why they took me in the first place"

"But how did they know?"

"Well, they asked of course. They wanted to adopt someone and they thought that a witch would be better…seeing that they are witch and wizard too"

"So they took you?"

"Yes, they did. But they don't know anything about you, no one knows about it except my aunt"

"You mean that Dumbledore doesn't know about it?"

"No, he doesn't. I couldn't tell anyone about this, do you know that it would so dangerous to say it?"

"Why is that?"

"Well, because now that Voldemort is around, don't you think that it would be stupid to say that there are two Potters on the loose?"

"Oh, you're right I guess"

"Anyway, I waited until now, and I didn't speak of it all these years…except now, I said to my father that I want to come to see you, and he agreed"

"But why were you studying in Durmstrang all these years, why didn't you come to Hogwarts?"

"Because my father studied in Durmstrang…he thought that it would be better in there, because he knew all the teachers and all"

"But he's teaching now here, you could ask him to come here"

"I can't do that, I have no good reason, and besides, the subjects are completely different"

"But you want to be here, right?"

"Well, yes of course I want, knowing that my whole family studied here. But it's too far from there"

"But how come your father speaks English? He's Bulgarian"

"My mother, Natalie, she's Scottish, so we travel there a lot. And he learned the language"

"but what I don't understand is why did mom choose you?"

"Well, I think one of the reasons is that I can speak Parselmouth…"

"You can?"

"Yes…then how come I could speak with you by the ring?"

"Yeah, but why did that make her want to keep you safe?"

"Because the only person living that could speak Parselmouth is Voldemort…other than you…and if he knew about me, he'll kill me…or maybe lure me to the dark side"

"But he'll never do that"

"Why?"

"Because you're so good to go to the dark side…and because your brother will keep you safe…and will never let anything happen to his sister" he smiled at her.

"Harry?"

"What?"

"There's only one thing that I haven't told you about"

"What is it?"

"I'm not just your sister…I'm your twin"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A Happy, Bleeding Harry

Harry never felt happier before, he was filled with joy as he walked towards the library again; with Iris (she forgot her bag there). They arrived there and entered it, madam pence saw them again and she advanced towards them.

"What do you want now?" she asked, as they headed to the chairs where Iris had left her bag.

"We just wanted to take her bag back...she forgot it there" Harry said, pointing at the place where Iris was heading.

Madam Pince wanted to 'kick' them out of the library, but she couldn't find a reason to do that. "Alright" she said, looking annoyed, and she left them, heading to her office.

"Got it" Iris said, coming back and holding her bag with her. "Let get out of here"

They walked fast to the exit, and as Harry ran there to open the door, it opened by itself and Harry crashed into it.

"Argh" he fell to the floor, clutching his face, "Harry, are you ok?" Iris bent down and peered into his face.

"What's going on?" professor McGonagall's voice came from behind the door, she looked inside and saw Harry on the floor. "Oh god...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry potter, are you ok?" she bent down too and looked at his face.

Harry's nose was bleeding a lot and (for some reason" he was holding his leg.

"Come potter, I'll take you to the hospital wing...come on" McGonagall lifted him up, "what's wrong with your leg?"

She looked down at Harry's leg. "I...I accidentally sprained it...while I fell" he said, between pain.

"Come on...we'll take you to the hospital, you'll be ok, Harry...come" Iris held Harry's arm, and she walked him to the door, professor McGonagall just noticed Iris, because she said, "Who are you?"

Iris looked at her and said, "I'm...Harry's friend" she said, as McGonagall helped her with Harry.

"Friend...but you're not in the school" she said, frowning.

"Oh no...I'm Iris... I know that..." but McGonagall cut across her, "oh...I know you, you're professor Deacon's daughter, right?" she smiled at her, and Iris smiled back.

They arrived to the hospital, and told Madam Ponmfrey about what happened. She did some spell on Harry's leg and nose, and all the blood and pain was gone. "Thanks" Harry said, feeling a lot better.

"Well...I must go now, I have some work to do...it was a pleasure to meet you Iris, and I think that you have a great father" McGonagall smiled again, and then she went out of the hospital.

"She's really nice" Iris said, looking after McGonagall, "she must be a good teacher" she looked at Harry.

"Yeah, she is" Harry said, "hey...that was close, you almost told her about yourself"

"No I wasn't...I never even thought of telling her about me and you...that's imposable"

"But why do you want to keep it a secret from Dumbledore?" Harry asked her, frowning.

Iris lowered her voice to a whisper because they were still in the middle of the hospital, someone could hear them.

"I thought I told you...it wouldn't be safe to tell Dumbledore about this, I'm afraid that somehow, Voldemort will know this, and then we'll be in danger..."

"You mean more than now?" he said, sarcastically.

"Well...I mean that Voldemort will want you for more than one reason...you know?"

Madam Ponmfrey let Harry go, after she checked him out for a last time. They went out of the hospital, and as they were walking out of the door, Iris sensed someone was watching them, and she looked around...but no one was there, all the patients were in bed behind the curtains.

They walked back to the common room and saw Ron and Hermione sitting there and doing their homework.

"Hey guys" Harry said, sitting beside Hermione, as Iris sat beside Ron. "Hi...oh hi Iris, you came back here" Hermione asked her, smiling.

"Yeah, I wanted to...to talk to my father on something, and I thought of saying hi to you guys" she smiled back at them.

They sat there, chatting and talking with each other, Ron played a round of chess game with Iris (she beat him amazingly and he was really shocked).

Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was ten o'clock. "It getting late" Iris said, and she got up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, getting up with her. "I have to go now" she said.

"But it's not late yet, it's only ten o'clock" Ron said, looking at his own watch.

"I meant it's late in my school" she said, smiling, "I have to go...but I try to visit here as soon as I can".

They all tried to convince her to stay, but she won't. "I really can't...I have to"

She walked towards the portrait and turned to them; she shook Ron and Hermione's hands and turned to Harry.

"Can I talk to you Harry outside?" she said, Harry nodded and they went outside the common room.

"What is it" he said. She smiled and hugged him warmly. "Goodbye Harry...I hope that we will meet soon... again"

She let go of him. "Yes...I think we will" he said, smiling back.

She pressed at his hand once again, and then walked away, leaving Harry beside the portrait hole.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Known To the Unknown

Harry was feeling a bit sad the next morning, it was true that he accepted that Iris had to leave, but he still wants her to stay here, and to be beside him. He missed her already (although he just met her properly). So he went to the owlery that Saturday morning and started to write a letter to her:

Dear Iris,

How are you? I hope you're ok

I wanted to write this letter to say that...well nothing really.

I just wanted you to know that I'll be waiting for you to speak through

The ring. And I hope you have the time to chat a little.

And I wanted to thank you again for this wonderful gift of yours, I love it

It's really useful (homework and all) and it's a real help if we talked

With that way. I hope we talk soon.

Anyway, Ron and Hermione say hi to you.

Hope you get this (with my owl, Hedwig)

So...bye Iris and take care.

PS: tell me any news you got, ok?

From your friend,

Harry

Harry finished the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Make sure that Iris get it, ok?" he said, she gave a soft hoot and flied into the morning sky.

Harry looked at her as she became smaller and smaller. "I hope you get it" he whispered.

"Who get it?" a voice came from behind Harry, and Harry turned quickly to look.

"It's none of your business, Malfoy" Harry saw the sneering face of Draco Malfoy, standing in the door way.

Harry walked passed him and started to climb down the stairs, Malfoy followed him.

"What do you want?" Harry shouted, turning to look at him.

"Nothing...can't I go back to the castle?" he answered, and Harry couldn't reply.

"I just wanted to know who's that girl you were talking to in the ..." but Harry stopped him, "what?" he said, "You how do you know?"

"I guessed that she might be the one who you're sending to" he said, smirking.

"Keep you nose out of my business Malfoy" Harry shouted into his face.

"Ohhhhh...so it _is_ business" he said.

Harry didn't want to hear more of this, he ran back to the castle, leaving Malfoy standing at the foot of the owlery.

he didn't feel like going back to the common room, so instead, he headed towards the lake, and sat down, watching the giant squid, swimming towards him. "What do you want?" Harry asked him, frowning.

The giant squid didn't answer. Harry reckoned that he wanted food, but he didn't have any.

"I'm sorry...no food" he said, searching his pockets. He found a piece of toast on the ground beside him; he picked it up and threw it into the water. The giant squid opened his mouth wide, and the tiny piece fell into his huge mouth.

Harry was smiling, when accidentally; the squid splashed water while entering the water again. Harry was wet, as he got up from the ground. "I told you I didn't have any food" he spat, as the giant squid disappeared in the water.

Harry sighed as he went back to the castle. Students were getting out now, some still looking tired, some were wide awake and reading their study books, some brought out their homework to do it under the pure sky.

"Oh...hey Harry" Parvati said, waving at Harry, and running towards him, "oh hi Parvati" Harry said.

"What happened to you?" she said, looking at Harry's wet robe. "Oh that" he said, looking down at his robe too.

"Here" she pulled out her wand and cast a spell which made Harry's robe dry again. "Thanks" Harry said.

"Listen...Ron and Hermione were looking for you, they said that you didn't leave a note".

"What...oh yeah, well tell them that I will be in the...library" Harry said.

"What...you go to them, I can't go back to the castle."Ok" he said, "thanks".

He walked back to the castle and headed towards the common room.

"Harry?" Hermione was calling Harry; he turned and saw her walking towards him with Ron. "Where have you been?"

She asked him, panting. "I wanted to send a letter to Iris, and Hedwig was in the owlery...so I had to go there"

"All that time in the owlery?" Ron said, raising his eyebrows.

"No, I went and sat near the lake for a while" Harry said, smiling.

Then they decided to go to Hagrid's hut, and so they did.

"Oh...hello Harry, Ron, Hermione...how are you?" Hagrid said, ushering them inside.

"Everything is ok Hagrid, what about you?" Hermione asked, sitting down on one of the huge chairs inside the hut.

"oh, I'm fine; there's nothing wrong with me..." he poured some tea for each one of them, and as he handed the cups to them, he noticed something and he stopped at Harry."What's that?" he asked, looking at Harry's hand.

"Oh...that" Harry saw Hagrid looking at the ring. "It's just a gift...from someone" he said, smiling up at Hagrid.

"Oh...do you how much that costs?" Hagrid said his eyes wide as he looked closer at the ring. "They are really rare" he said. He extended his hand and touched the ring. "Argh" he took his hand off it, "what's wrong Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"I...I felt _heat_" he said, rubbing his hand. And then he went outside and they heard water splash.

"Why didn't you tell him not to touch it" Hermione hissed at Harry, "what...I didn't notice him..."

Hagrid came back inside, "I'm alright...there's nothing wrong now" he smiled at them, and his hand looked normal.

They began talking again, and Harry felt relieved that the ring wasn't mentioned again. But then, he heard something.

He looked around him, frowning. "What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked, noticing Harry's frowning.

"I...I thought I heard something" he said, still searching the hut. Then he knew where the source was.

Harry looked down at the ring and saw the snake glowing green. "What's that?" Hagrid asked.

"Nothing" Harry quickly said, and he got up and went outside, closing the door behind him.

"What is it?" he hissed at the snake. "Where have you been?" a hissing answered, "I've been calling you for a whole five minutes"

"I didn't hear you Iris...what do you want? Is everything alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah...I thought that you had something wrong" she said, and Harry frowned, "what?"

"I had a warning that someone was trying to steal the ring from you...or if you were in danger...so I wanted to check on you"

"Oh...you mean you know when someone touches the ring beside me?" he said, amazed.

"Yeah...then you know that someone touched it?" she said. "Yeah...it was only Hagrid..." he said.

"What?...who?" she said, sounding puzzled. "Never mind" he said.

"Well...just be careful next time...don't let anyone touches it...they will got hurt" she said.

"Ok..."

"And just to let you know...when the ring is not with you, and someone was trying to steal it, then you will feel heat"

"Oh...I see" he said, nodding. "But wait a minute" he suddenly said.

"What?"

"How will I be without the ring if I couldn't take it off?" he asked. Iris was silent, no one answered.

"Hello...Iris, are you there?"

"Harry...yeah I'm here...listen, I have to go now, ok?" she said.

"yeah...but wait" he said, "you didn't answer me..." but no one answered after that. "Iris?...Iris?"

The ring was silent, "how rude" he said, annoyed. Then he headed back inside the hut.

"What was that?" Hagrid asked, frowning. "Oh, nothing...I just remembered something that I had to do"

Harry sat beside Ron, "nothing" he continued drinking his tea.

"Alright then..." Hagrid said.

Iris headed towards her dormitory, _I hate homework, it a lot and I don't have a lot of time. _She walked inside and shut the door behind her. Everyone was eating dinner in the dinning room, but she didn't feel like eating right now.

"Who's Hagrid I wonder?" she whispered, frowning. "I think I'll send a letter to Harry...he will explain everything to me in there" she went to the owl room and located her owl. "Here you are" she said. Iris wrote the letter and tied it to the owl's leg. "Go now...hope Harry gets it" she was just turning towards the door, when she heard a whooshing sound.

She looked behind and saw another owl landing inside the owl room. "Hi..." Iris said, and then she noticed that the owl had a note tied to her leg. "Harry?" she walked towards her and untied her leg, the owl flew quickly into the night sky.

Iris opened the letter and started reading.

As she progressed, her eyes grew wider and wider, and then she finished.

The parchment fell on the ground. Iris stood there, unmoving and shocked.

She was lost in a horrible thought, when suddenly she felt heat.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Unbearable

"I well not take any excuses for not doing the homework..." McGonagall said, as the class gathered their stuff.

"Yes professor" Hermione answered, as she scribbled a note in her book.

They headed towards potions next. "I hope he won't give us any homework" Ron said, as they waited for Snape to arrive, "we already have homework for McGonagall...and we have our homework that we should've done in the weekend".

"Well, you shouldn't have left it undone...I told you to do it" Hermione said. Ron was going to say something in defense, but Snape came to them and opened the door.

"We'll do it early today" Harry said to Ron, but Ron didn't have anything to say.

"Everyone open your books on page 78 and read the instructions on how to brew a sleeping potion" the class started to pull out their books and started work.

"I think that I will do it right" Harry said, "the instructions are clear and right this time"

"They are always clear and right" Hermione said, frowning.

"Yeah...well" Harry pulled his cauldron towards him and started work.

After half an hour of brewing and stirring, he finally got the potion ready, and Snape didn't see it yet, he was too busy shouting at someone else for breaking a cauldron.

"Done" Harry looked at the potion, and Hermione peered inside. "Hey Harry...you actually did it this time" she said, smiling at him. "Yeah I did"

Snape heard the source of talking and he came towards them. "What's going on?"

He peered inside Harry's cauldron and there was a blank expression on his face.

Harry felt good for not doing something wrong this time, and everything was alright, Snape can't take points from Gryffindor.

"well..." he started, but was interrupted by a nock on the door."Enter"

The door swung open, and (to Harry's shock) came Iris. "Hello professor Snape..."

She entered the class, Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, puzzled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lesson, but I have a permission to take Mr. Harry Potter to the headmaster" she said, holding a piece of parchment in her hand. "Oh..." Snape looked shocked too.

"Well...let me see that" he took the parchment from her and read it.

After a whole minute, he said, "well, you may go Mr. Potter"

Harry got up quickly and headed after Iris, outside the classroom.

When he closed the door, Iris said, "Harry, I...I don't know...I really didn't know what to do" she said, and Harry was shocked more when he saw tears coming down her cheeks.

"What's going on? Iris are you ok? Is everything alright?"

She covered her face and spoke, "I'm really sorry, I wanted to report this to you as soon as possible, but...but I didn't know what to say" she was sobbing, and her hand became wet.

"Slow down...what is it? Tell me" he said, holding her arms and putting them down, so he could see her face.

"I...I had a letter" she said, between the tears, "I...I had a letter from...someone"

"What? A letter?" Harry was confused, "what letter?"

"I...don't know...but I...I think that I...well, the thing is...I...when we were talking in the hospital...someone must've heard us" she said, and then covered her face once more.

"What?" Harry was so shocked, "what do you mean...when?"

"I...we were talking about...about Dumbledore"

Harry tired to remember, and then it hit him. "Oh no...You mean they knew something..."

"Yes...I don't know them...but they sent me a...a black mail"

Harry looked at her wide eyed, "give it to me" he said, extending his hand.

She entered her shaking hand into her pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment.'

"Here..." Harry took the letter and started to read it.

Dear Iris,

I know that you don't know me, but I know you.

I saw you talking to Harry potter in the hospital wing, and I heard all that you said.

I want you to keep this letter between me and you, and I want you to do something for me.

I know that you might run to someone, thinking that he'll be the hero and help you,

But if you were scared enough about that information I have, you'll know what's best for you.

Anyway, here's what I want:

I know that you're from Durmstrang, so, I want you to go to the yard of your school.

When you're there tomorrow, you'll meet someone, he will guide you to someone.

Don't be scared, the information stays hidden as long as you will do what I ask you.

Just go there and everything will be done.

And remember, you're doing it because you want to keep _it _a secret.

Don't forget...

-------------

Harry finished reading it, and turned to look at her. "I'm sorry" she said.

"That's ok" he said, holding her tight. "I will never let them come near you"

"But you heard what they said, if we didn't obey them, they will reveal the secret"

"That doesn't matter...I think I know who this person might be"

"Really...well, I think I know...or at least I almost saw someone in the hospital wing that time" she said, remembering.

"Yeah, well...I guess I'll wait for him to get out of the lesson so we could talk about this" Harry said.

"What? Get out of the lesson?" Iris looked puzzled.

"Yes...the person that sent you this letter is inside...and I'll be waiting for him"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...I'm definitely sure" he said.

After another half an hour, the class was out, Harry hid with Iris behind the wall, as everyone started heading for their next lesson. "There he is" Harry whispered, pointing at Malloy. "That one?" she said, frowning.

Malloy walked passed them alone and headed to their common room.

Harry waited for the corridor to be empty and then he pulled out his wand.

"Petrefecus Totales" he whispered, and Malfoy fell, face down, not moving.

"Come" Harry took Iris's hand and led her to him.

"_You_" Harry said, stopping and turning Malfoy with his foot, "how dare you?"

Malfoy couldn't move, so Iris didn't see any expression on his face.

"This pathetic letter you sent...do you think that I won't notice?...do you think that I'll be so stupid like you not to know the sender?"

"Well...what do we do now?" Iris asked, looking down at Malfoy.

"I don't really know...we can't let him go, he'll do something else...but what to do"

Then Iris had an idea. "Hey...I got it" she dragged Harry by his hand to the corner and whispered in his ears.

"at Durmstrang, they taught us how to wash the brain from a specific information or event...and I thought that...we...maybe..." she sounded excited. "I think that's a great idea" Harry said, smiling at her.

"Thanks" she said, and then she sat on the floor next to Malfoy and pulled out her wand.

She took a deep breath and said, "Scorgenia".

Nothing happened at first, but then, Malfoy started to move, and he got up on his feet.

"Why is he moving?" Harry asked Iris, "Well, this spell also takes the effect of another spell...so"

"What's going on?" Malfoy said, frowning.

"Nothing..." Iris said, "you just walked into me, and you fell...so...that's it" she smiled.

Malfoy looked at Harry and said, "You...potter...what did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing, I was just walking passed you...when you walked into her...as she said really"

Malfoy was going for his wand, but then seemed to think better of it, instead, he walked pass them, and continued his way towards the common room.

"All I have to say is...well done Iris" Harry said, looking proudly at his sister.

"Oh...that was nothing" she said, laughing.

"Yeah right" they went towards the next lesson (Harry had Defense against the dark arts class) and Iris will go when it ends.

"How did you come here?" Harry asked her, frowning.

"Well, I used the Floo network, and into Dumbledore's office" she said.

"And he was ok with that?" Harry said.

"Yeah...will actually he wasn't in the office at the time...so"

"Yeah"

They entered the class, and Harry saw that professor Deacon has already began the lesson.

"Oh Harry...and...Iris?" he said, frowning at them.

Harry sat down on his seat as Deacon led his daughter into the office.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Nothing" Harry said, "she just wanted to talk to me about something that's all"

Iris sat next to Harry the whole lesson, they learned a new spell to make the enemy trip and fall on the ground hard.

When the lesson finished, Harry took Iris to the great hall again, and they ate a lot, and talked a lot.

After all this, Harry smiled at Iris, and she smiled back.

Then, to Harry's surprise, her smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked her, as they headed back to the common room with Ron and Hermione behind them.

"I...Harry, I've been thinking a lot about this...and..." she stopped.

"What? What are you talking about?" Harry was confused.

"I've been thinking a lot about what has been happening in the last couple of weeks, and I..."

"What?...there's nothing happening" Harry said.

"Oh Harry, don't lie to yourself again...what do you call the thing that happened just this morning?"

"Well, everything beside that was fine" he said.

"No Harry...everything beside that was not safe...it was scary...we found a solution for Malfoy's problem, but we..."

Harry was feeling angry now...there's nothing wrong, why does it has to be wrong.

"Is everything alright?" Ron asked them, as he and Hermione both stopped.

"Yeah" iris said, faking a smile, "I just need a small talk with Harry" she said, "oh that's ok" Hermione took Ron's hand and they both entered the common room.

Iris took Harry's hand and led him down. "Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"An empty class...I want to talk to you in a safe place".

They walked until she stopped at the third floor. "Here" she said, entering an empty classroom.

"What is it?" Harry asked, as she closed the door.

"We can't go on like that" she suddenly said.

"What?" Harry said, his face looking blank.

"I said...we can't go on like that" she sat on one of the chairs.

"We're living in a lie" she continued.

"What?...a lie? But this is not a lie...this is true" Harry said, not getting her point.

"this is real...I know...but we're not living this...the fact that we are separated from each other...and I can't come every time I need something...I have to travel all the way from there, just talk to you, or say hi"

"But I thought that we were using the ring to communicate?" Harry said.

"Forget about the ring...this is not what I'm talking about" she said, and then she pulled the ring off her finger very hard, and slammed it on the table next to her.

"You can take it off" Harry said.

"yes...I was the one who made the ring get stuck in your hands...I knew that as soon as you hear that I'm your sister, you'll take it off, and I'll never talk to you again"

Harry wanted to say something, but he couldn't, what she said was true.

"But that doesn't matter...I just can't take it anymore"

"Take what?" Harry asked.

"_This..._the situation that we're having here...we are hiding from everyone...we are hiding from...everything"

Harry was shocked. "I thought that _that _didn't matter for you?" he said.

"well...I thought that it's going to be easy and fun to meat my brother and to know him very well...but my whole life has changed in those weeks, I can't take the change...I was just fine before..."

Harry didn't know what to say, "Well, if you think that your life is hell with _me_, then just say it"

He walked to the door, wanting to leave. "No...Stop" she held his hand and turned him.

"Please don't walk away from me...I don't want to feel guilty for hurting you...please?" she said.

Harry was so angry at what she said, but she looked so disparate and begging him, so he sat on a chair.

"Thank you Harry" she said, sitting next to him.

"Well...I just want to know the end of your speech" he said.

"I just want you to understand that I can't live like that...you are here...and I'm there, this is not possible"

She stopped and then continued.

"I just want you to know that I thought about this a lot, and I made my decision" Harry looked at her quickly.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I...I want you to know that you are...you are welcomed at my house any time" she said, tears coming down her cheeks.

"What?"

"I just want you to know that...I will always be here...I will always be your sister"

She wiped her tears, "and even if I wasn't here...I'll be in your heart...right?" she said.

"but...you can't go...you can't just leave and not come back again...you're the one who told me not to hide from the truth and to give chances...I gave you your chance...and you took it...you can't go" he said, not believing.

"Harry...please...don't remind me of that...I just want to make sure that you'll be fine after I go"

"But...I'll never be fine...do you know that all those years I didn't really had a real sister...I had friends sure, yeah...but I never had a family...or a member of a family, whom I can relate to...you gave me the joy I missed since...years ago"

Iris couldn't look into Harry's eyes.

"How will you expect me to go on with my life after this"

"You'll go on" she said.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I know Harry...I just...know"

Harry didn't have anymore to say, he couldn't find a single reason, that he could change her choice.

"Don't you see...Voldemort almost knew about us...if he did...then I won't be sitting here"

"But...but...you can't" Harry can't imagine himself going on and forgetting that he had a sister.

"It's impossible...I can't let you go"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Waving You Goodbye

"You can't say that...you can't stop me from going...I already chose my decision" Iris looked sad.

"But where are you going? You can't just go and not contact me again?" Harry said, wide eyed.

"Yes I can...don't you understand, I have to bring everything back to normal...I don't want to talk about this or that anymore"

"You are running from the truth, Iris" Harry shouted, looking at her.

She was silent, looking at him, and Harry thought that she's going to change her choice now.

But she said, "No" and she got up on her feet.

"Please Iris...don't just go...please stay, I really need you" Harry actually begged her to stay.

But she was shaking her head. She hugged Harry tightly and Harry heard her sobbing again on his shoulder.

"I think that this is it...I think that you're going to manage pretty well the fact that...I'm going" she was saying, as Harry felt a knot in his throat, he never, ever felt, in his whole life, that he's going to be lost after something.

"Harry?" Iris Whispered in his ear.

"What?" he said.

"You're not going to forget me, right?"

Harry didn't know why she kept mentioning that he's going to forget her, how could he forget this.

"No...Of course I won't" he said, hugging her tighter.

"Well then...I think that I'm done here" she said, beginning to release him.

"No...Don't..." Harry was holding her...not wanting to let go.

"Please Harry...I don't want to stay...I don't want to go on like that..." she pushed herself away from him.

"No Iris...I don't want to lose you...not now" he said, as he held her hand hard in his.

"I've just known you...I want to know more...please...tell me more about mom and dad"

"No Harry...stop it" she said, taking her hand from his grip.

"Stop this...I thought that we agreed...I don't want to do anything...anymore" she stood straight.

Harry thought that she's going outside the door and leave...but she pulled out her wand.

"Iris...what are you doing?" he asked, feeling scared suddenly.

"Harry...don't come near me" she said, as she pointed the wand at herself.

"But...NO...what are you doing?" Harry was really confused.

"Harry...keep out of the way" she was standing there and the wand was ready.

"What will you do?" Harry asked her, and he suddenly felt wind coming from somewhere around him.

"Remember me Harry...please, don't forget me" she waved her wand.

"NOOO" Harry shouted, but the wind was too much...he wanted to hold her one last time, but he couldn't get near.

"IRIS...NO, WAIT" he was reaching for her, but she kept her hand down.

"Please Iris...don't" Harry struggled through the wind, that was now blowing in his face.

"Goodbye Harry" he heard her say, and in the middle of all this...Harry saw her disappear.

But the wind didn't stop...Harry saw flashes of things in front of him.

He saw the empty classroom...he saw the door to the great hall...he saw Snape and his cauldron...

He saw Hermione smiling at him...he saw Ron talking with him...he saw McGonagall coming towards him...

He saw Dumbledore, writing in his office...he saw Iris sitting on a chair followed by a sound of movements.

Harry couldn't see anymore...he was blind from the fast-moving things around him...they didn't even make any sense.

"IRI..." but he couldn't say the word...his mouth couldn't say anything...he didn't even know what he wanted to say...he forgot.

"let it finish...please let it end...please" Harry was begging in his head...he heard the sound of something shattering and he felt it in his hand...and as he looked...the last thing he saw was the face of a girl, smiling at him, and then...everything was gone.

Private Drive was very quiet; people were in their homes, safe and asleep. The clock ticked midnight and Harry suddenly woke up. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling above him. He had the strangest dream ever, although he doesn't really remember it clearly.

"I wonder what it was?" he whispered, trying to remember, with no success. Maybe it was one of those dreams where he sees Sirius falling through the veil...he still thinks about what happened a few months before, in the ministry of magic. He sat up on his bed and opened his beside lamp. He saw a book lying on the floor, and he picked it up. _potions, _the subject he hated the most, or the teacher who teaches it...he would have loved it if another person taught them this subject...not a greasy-haired, hook-nosed professor, who hated Harry beginning with his face that looks like his father, and ending with his lightening-like scar on his forehead. He went to the closet and threw the book inside.

The closet was a catastrophe; he didn't have time to clean his room. He lifted his shirt from the floor and threw it into the closet too. He went to the window and looked out of it at the deserted streets.

Then he looked at the sky, it was pure blue and there were no birds flying...they were all asleep in their nests. And then he saw something.

Two small dots were coming nearer and nearer. The first one was big, but the second one was smaller then the first.

The two owls landed on the bed and Harry took the two parcels from. The first one that was brought by the large owl, was from Hermione.

**Dear Harry,**

**I hope you're doing great. I don't know if you got Ron's letter, but he invited**

**You and me to his house. I hope you could come; it's going to be fun.**

**And I hope you like the gift.**

**Hermione**

Harry was so happy about this news, that he sat looking at the letter, and then he put it aside and took his gift. She had brought him a book about the records of catching the Snitch in history. He knew Hermione well, and he knew that her gift would be of this sort, but he was happy nonetheless. He grabbed Ron's letter and read:

**Dear Harry,**

**I hope you're ok with those relatives of yours.**

**I don't know if Hermione told you, but she and you are invited to come to**

**My home, mom said it's ok.**

**I hope you like my gift and I hope you're ok.**

**Ron**

Harry opened the parcel and saw a pair of Quidditch gloves for hand protection. He felt really great at that moment, his birthday turned to be better this time, he laid his stuff aside. And with a last look at his gifts, he lied on his bed, and slept with a smile on his face.


End file.
